Wonderland
by alemica2
Summary: The Ducks are starting their sophomore year at Eden Hall Academy where they will have to deal with new friends, surprising returns, romance, friendship, loss and much more.
1. Wonderland

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is my newest fic, hope you all like it! Please review :-)

* * *

Charlie Conway roamed the halls of Eden Hall Academy with a huge grin on his face. Today was the first day of his sophomore year and he was so happy that Rick Riley and the rest of the Varsity team were out of his hair forever. This was going to be Charlie's year, he had everything going for him – he had the best friends anyone could ever ask for, a mom who was always there for him and a beautiful girlfriend, Linda Chavez, who he loved… he just hadn't exactly told her yet.

Seeing Linda at her locker, Charlie walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Morning, beautiful," He said, making her smiled. She turned around to face him and kissed him. "How's your morning been?"

"Alright," She shrugged and he gave her a look. She sighed. "It's just that… they're dissecting the frogs AGAIN!" She said and he rolled his eyes. "After all the trouble I went through last year to stop the teachers from doing that, the freshmen are dissecting them in the next month," She said, sadly and he sighed. "I'm started another petition-"

"I'm not signing another stupid petition, Linda," He told her and she glared at him.

"They are _not _stupid!"

Charlie looked at her. "Yeah, they are," He said. "You go through all the trouble of getting people to sign but no one ever will!"

"Everyone in the Science department has backed me up on this," She told him, calmly, and he sighed. "We just need a few more signatures and then the Dean won't do it! Maybe you can ask a few of the Ducks to sign too?"

Charlie groaned. "The Ducks don't give a damn about your stupid petitions, Linda, and they're getting really annoyed with me asking all the time!" He told her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "And frankly, I don't really give a damn about them."

Linda swallowed. "Fine," She said, closing her locker. "Then I don't give a damn about you." She said, walking away.

"Linda!" He sighed, walking towards her but she didn't look back. He rolled his eyes and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

First period had just ended and Adam Banks was on his way to his locker. All he could think about were the upcoming Varsity hockey tryouts. He knew he was going to make it, but he was still nervous about the competition. He loved being on the Ducks, but he knew that if he wanted to be seen by a good scout, he needed to be on a team that showed his abilities.

He opened his locker and started putting his books away, smiling at the picture of his girlfriend, Anna Warren, Charlie's younger step-sister, that she had taped up for him before school started.

As he closed his locker and started walking to his next class, heard someone call his name. He turned around to see his teammate, Luis Mendoza, standing before him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Adam rolled his eyes while Luis glared at him. "What do you want now, Luis?" He asked, annoyed. This hadn't been the first time Luis had confronted Adam, it had happened several times after Adam started dating Anna.

Luis and Anna had dated the year before but she had broken up with him after he cheated on her with Mindy, the Varsity cheerleader. When Anna finally realized she had feelings for Adam at the beginning of summer, they two started dating and Luis was obviously not okay with that.

"You know what I want." Luis said and Adam sighed.

"I'm not breaking up with Anna," He told him for what felt like the 100th time. "And even if I did, she would never go back to you."

"And what would make you think that?" Luis asked. "Anna and me dated for a year, we were in love. You two have barely been together for two months."

"I've known Anna since she was eight years old, we've always been close friends," He told him. "And anyways, you broke her heart, she deserves so much better than you."

"I would never hurt Anna again." Luis said and Adam sighed.

"Look, Luis, it's time you get over her, okay?" He said and Luis clenched his fists. "We love each other and you need to accept that."

Luis glared at Adam and shoved him against his locker, throwing a punch. Adam punched him back and the two boys started fighting. The whole hallway of students crowded around them, but there was one student who was louder than the rest.

"Stop it!" A short, blond with long curls quickly made her way over to the boys. "Guys, stop it right now!" She said, coming between them.

Adam and Luis exchanged intense glares at each other as the blond became even more furious.

"Anna, he started it!" Adam said and Anna shook her head.

"I don't care who started it, Adam, this fighting between the two of you is not good for the team and it's not good for our relationship!" She yelled and Adam looked away. She turned to Luis. "And if you _ever _want there to be some sort of friendship between us then you have to get over me and stop all this fighting with Adam!"

"Whatever," Luis shook his head and walked away, angrily.

"Okay, show's over!" The Dean said, walking towards them. "Everyone go to class, Adam and Luis, I'd like to see you in my office right away!"

* * *

Olivia "Livvie" Simms was at her locker after watching the first fight of the year at Eden Hall. She was a new student from Chicago and had come to realize that this school had a lot of drama. She'd move to Minnesota after her father, James, had gotten transferred from Chicago and was less than thrilled to start at a new school.

She noticed a couple of books on the floor where the fight had taken place and curiously picked them up. She opened one of them and checked the name inside, _Luis Mendoza. _She knew who he was. Her roommate, Connie Moreau, had told Livvie all about each and every one of the Ducks. She had told her that Luis was a huge player and a total hot head and now that Livvie had just seen him in a fight, she couldn't help but agree with Connie.

Livvie looked up from her locker and noticed Luis coming back from the Dean's office. He was at his locker and she realized he'd probably want his books back.

She nervously walked over to him and he looked at her. "Um, hi," She said, with a polite smile.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He had been with his share of hot girls but he'd never seen anything like this one and he was surprised he'd never seen her before. He knew every hot girl at Eden Hall _very _well, expect for her.

"Hey," He said, with a smile.

"Um, look I know we don't know each other but I found these books on the floor and I'm pretty sure their yours," She said, extending her arm to give them to him.

He looked at them and took them from her. "Oh, thanks," He smiled. "I guess I kind of need these," He said and she laughed. "I'm Luis, by the way."

"I'm Livvie," She said, with a nervous smile.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Chicago," She told him and he nodded.

"Well, I hope to see you around more," He said and saw her blush.

"Me too," She nodded as the bell rang. "See you around." She said, walking away and he nodded.

"Yeah," He said, watching her go. Olivia Warren was Luis Mendoza's latest challenge.

* * *

"Guy!" Connie Moreau shouted, jumping out of her boyfriend's bed. "We're gonna be late, come on!" She said, grabbing her clothes and smoothing down her hair as she checked her self out in the mirror.

They had already missed two periods and were about to miss the Dean's yearly 'Welcome Back' speech. Connie loved watching it and she definitely didn't want to miss it.

She pulled her jeans up and glared at her boyfriend. "Guy Germaine, if you do not get up this instant, I'm going to kill you!"

Guy smirked as he rose up. "Oh, really? And how exactly do you plans to do that?"

"Who cares?" He asked. "We hear the same bullshit every year from Buckley, it's not like it's ever going to change."

"I care!" She said, popping her head out of the door. "I like hearing those things, it's memories from high school, Guy." She said and he groaned. "Besides, I left Olivia alone, she's probably freaking out!"

"Who's Olivia?" He asked and she looked at him.

"My roommate!" She told him. "She's new and doesn't know where anything is or who anybody is! Don't you ever listen to me, Guy?"

Guy laughed. "Of course I do," He said, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm just so focused on loving you that I don't even hear people talking about other girls."

She rolled her eyes. "That was so cheesy!" She said and he laughed.

"It was a good try though, right?"

"It was alright," She shrugged and he gasped, tickling her sides. "Okay, it was good, it was good!" She exclaimed, trying to push him off her. "Guy, stop it! We're going to miss everything!"

"Fine," He groaned, standing up. He started dressing himself but stopped to look at her. "Can I at least have a kiss first?"

"Of course," She smiled, walking over to him. She stood on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now, get ready!"

He grinned. "I love you, Cons," He said and she blushed.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Good morning students of Eden Hall Academy," Dean Buckley started. He was standing at the podium in front of the thousand of students in the auditorium. "I would like to welcome you all back to a new year at Eden Hall,"

As he went on, Connie and Guy snuck into the auditorium from the back entrance, where the teachers never sat. Connie spotted Livvie sitting a few rows down from the Ducks and her and Guy walked over to her.

"Livvie!" She whispered, sitting next to her. "I am _so _sorry I wasn't there this morning," She started and Livvie looked at her. "Guy and I slept in and-"

"It's okay," Livvie smiled. "I found my way."

Connie smiled. "Okay, good," She said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Connie's like obsessed with this speech," Guy commented and Livvie looked at him. "I think by the time we graduate, she'll know it by heart."

Livvie laughed and Connie rolled her eyes. "Livvie, this is my wonderful yet sometimes annoying boyfriend, Guy," She said and he smiled at her. "Guy this is Livvie."

"Nice to meet you," She nodded.

"Likewise," He said, turning his head back to Dean Buckley.

Once the Dean stopped his speech, the cheerleaders came out and started performing their routine.

"Ugh, I hate this part," Connie rolled her eyes and Livvie laughed, looking up on stage. She noticed the blond she had seen during Luis and Adam's fight. She was short and stood in the middle, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Who's that?" Livvie asked, pointing to her.

"That's Anna Warren," Connie explained. "Charlie, our captain's, cute by devilish step-sister and Adam Banks' girlfriend,"

"Adam's that tall, blond guy, right?" She asked and Connie nodded. "Do him and Luis hate each other or something?"

"How do you know Luis?" Connie asked, cautiously.

"Um, well, I think I saw him fighting Adam this morning and we kind of talked but it wasn't a big deal-"

"He talked to you?"

"Well, not really," Livvie shook her head. "I found his books and gave them back to him, we talked for like five seconds, it was no big deal."

"Oh, God," Connie sighed and Livvie looked at her. "He likes you."

"What?" Livvie said and Connie nodded. "How? We've only talked once!"

"Just turn your head," She said and Livvie raised an eyebrow. "Just do it and I'll explain."

Livvie did as she was told and caught Luis staring at her. When their eyes met, he smiled at her and then waved. She did the same and Connie whacked her arm.

"Ow!" Livvie said, and looked back at her. "What was that for?"

"You _cannot_ develop feelings for him, do you understand me?"

Livvie raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I just waved at him," She said. "Second of all, you're really starting to scare me! Please explain what's going on."

"Fine," Connie sighed. "Look, Luis is a really great friend but you don't want to date him,"

"Why not?"

"Okay, you see Anna?" She said, pointing towards the cheerleaders as they ended their routine. "She dated Luis last year and it ended badly," She said and Livvie looked at her. "Luis cheated on her with Mindy, a Varsity cheerleader skank and Anna was depressed for months," She explained and Livvie looked over at the young girl sympathetically. "Since then, Luis has managed to hook up with almost every girl in the school and you're next."

"So, you really think he wants to hook up with me?" Livvie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Connie nodded. "I know it, he's got that whole 'I'm gonna screw your brains out face' on,"

"Connie!" Guy said, scrunching up his face.

"Sorry," Connie said and Livvie laughed. "I just… we're friends and I don't want to see you get hurt, okay?" Livvie nodded. "Promise me you'll stay away from him?"

Livvie nodded. "I promise." She said, looking over at Luis, who was still staring at her. He smiled but she simply looked away.

* * *

For months, Julie Gaffney had been horribly depressed. She felt completely alone and other than her best friend, Fulton Reed, she had no one to talk to.

A year ago, her first crush, Dean Portman had returned into the Ducks' lives and Julie had never been happier. They had always been close and Julie knew she would always have feelings for him. Then, Scooter Vanderbilt, a senior, came into her life and charmed her into believing he was a good guy.

She forgot all about Dean, ignoring him for months while she dated Scooter, which made Dean pack his bags and move back to Chicago. After a while, Julie finally realized the kind of guy Scooter was, all he wanted was sex and Julie obviously wasn't ready for that so she broke up with him.

Now, Julie regretted ever even looking at Scooter and wished she could take everything back, so she could be with Dean.

"Jules!" She heard someone call her name and spun around on her heel. She smiled seeing Fulton walking over to her.

"Hey Fulton," She smiled as he approached her.

"I have some pretty big news for you," He said and Julie raised an eyebrow. "You might want to sit down for this, though."

Julie bit her lip nervously. "Fulton, just tell me."

"Okay, well, I got a call this morning," He started and she nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Dean's coming back." Julie's eyes widened.


	2. The New Girl

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

Julie's jaw dropped. The news of Dean coming back hit her like a ton of bricks. She had expected to never see him again, or at least for a very long time.

"Are you sure?"

Fulton nodded. "I guess his mom's tired of seeing him… like he is," Fulton said and Julie lowered her eyes. "So, he's coming back."

"When?" She asked, curiously.

"Next week."

"Great," Julie nodded.

Fulton smiled. "Don't worry, Julie," He said, putting his arm around her. "I'm sure he's forgotten all about it."

* * *

The next day, Connie, Guy and Livvie made their way to the cafeteria. Even though Connie had given Livvie the full rundown of each and every Duck, she was still nervous to meet them all. And she couldn't forget that Luis was going to be there too.

They sat down opposite Julie and Fulton and Connie introduced Livvie to everyone. Livvie couldn't help but notice that Charlie nor Luis were there.

Charlie sat down next to Guy and let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, Linda's not sitting with us today," Charlie said, even though no one had asked him. "We got into a fight and she's being a bitch about those stupid frogs," He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. He looked up and noticed Livvie, immediately gasping. "I'm sorry!" He said. "Linda and I get into fights all the time and-"

"And he doesn't mean any of the bad stuff he says about her because he loves her." Connie finished and Charlie nodded.

He extended his hand to her. "I'm Charlie."

"Livvie." She smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh, are you that girl Luis was talking about this morning?"

"He was talking about me?" She asked, surprised and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, he kind of thinks you're hot and stuff," Charlie shrugged and Connie whacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"Please do not encourage her to go after Luis!" Connie said and Charlie looked at her weird. "Is there something wrong with your brain this morning, Charlie?"

Everyone laughed and Charlie still looked confused.

"Did you forget that Luis is the reason your sister cried everyday last year and you wanted to beat him up but then you realized you never could?"

"Hey, I resent that last part," Charlie said and Connie shrugged. He turned to Livvie. "But she's right… you don't want to get mixed up with a guy like Luis."

"He's really not as bad as their making him out to be," Julie pointed out and Livvie looked at her. "I mean, sure, he hooks up with a lot of girls but it's not like he ever intentionally hurts them, he just gets over people easily."

"And under people," Connie muttered.

"Whatever," Julie rolled her eyes. "If you like him, you should go for him."

"Just save yourself the trouble and stay away from him," Connie told her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Livvie nodded, wondering if that was the best decision.

* * *

"So, this is the courtyard," Connie said, as she continued showing Livvie around. "It's mostly only the seniors who eat here but Guy and I like to come here from time to time if we want a little privacy," She said and Livvie nodded. "You know how to get back to the dorms from here, right?"

"I think so," Livvie nodded.

"Okay, good, because I've got Study period now with Guy so I have to go!" She said and Livvie nodded. "Come find me if you need anything or ask one of the Ducks!"

Livvie nodded and watched Connie run off. She turned around and looked down the long hallway. It was empty except for a few students going to their lockers and Livvie realized she had absolutely no idea where she was.

She decided she'd go back onto the courtyard and maybe ask a senior how to get back but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Luis tangled up in another girl. He was kissing her neck and had his hand up her leg as she giggled.

Livvie watched in awe, Connie was right.

He kissed the girl goodbye and turned around, spotting Livvie. She blushed and quickly turned the other way.

"Livvie!" He shouted but she didn't turn around. She kept walking and he ran to get to her, placing his body in front of hers. He put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her once again. "I've never had to run after a girl before," He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not like most girls."

"I'm already realizing that," He said, with a smile. "Look, about that-"

"You don't owe me any explanations, Luis," She said. "I don't even know you."

"Okay," He nodded. "Where are you headed?"

"My dorm," She said, as she jerked herself away from his grasp and walked past him.

"Why don't you let me walk you there?" He offered, catching up to her.

"I'll be fine."

"Really?" He said and she looked at him. "Because the sophomore dorms are that way," He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

She sighed, realizing she needed his help. "Fine, where do we go?"

She sighed, giving in. "Fine, where do we go?"

* * *

The one thing Linda hated most in the world, excluding animal torture, was fighting with Charlie. She knew they had many different opinions and didn't always agree on things but they loved each other and Linda wasn't going to give that up just because Charlie wasn't going to help stop dissect frogs.

She stood up from her bed and sighed as she walked over to the bookshelf in her dorm. There were books and a few picture frames, one of her and her parents back home in New York, one of her and her rabbit, Chester, and one of her and Charlie from last year's Valentine's dance. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind with a goofy grin on his face and she had her hands laced in his with an innocent smile on her face. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day that Charlie had officially asked her to be his girlfriend.

She almost dropped the frame at the sound of a knock at the door. She gently put it back down and went to answer it, already knowing it was Charlie. She opened the door and there he stood, his hands in his pockets and his blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Me too," She said, opening her eyes and he smiled. "I hate fighting with you." She said, letting him in.

"Yeah," He said, hugging her close. She was so short that her face barely reached his shoulders, but she loved that, she always felt so protected when she was in his arms. He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her face closer to his as he placed a long kiss on her mouth. She smiled and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Linda, there's something I have to tell you," He said, slowly.

"Okay," She nodded. "What is it?"

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, smiling. "I… well, I love you, Linda."

Her eyes widened and she ignored the sudden flip in her stomach. For the first time in her life, Linda Chavez could not formulate words.

"I knew I'd leave you speechless," He smirked and Linda was surprised at how calm he was. "If you're not ready to say it back, that's fine, I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" She asked, confused and he nodded. "Well, then, I'm not ready."

"It's okay," He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I've got a shift at the diner, but I'll see you later?"

"Sure," She nodded, completely surprised that he wasn't freaking out at her. Charlie had just told her that he loved her and she didn't say it back… How was he okay with that?

* * *

"Well, thanks for walking me," Livvie said as her and Luis made their way to her dorm.

"No problem," He smiled, leaning against the wall. He watched her unlock the door but she didn't go inside. "Wanna hang out or something?"

She looked at him. "Are you sure you wanna do that? You know, I've got the whole team on my side on this."

He looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, according to your teammates, I should stay away from you," She told him and he rolled his eyes. "Because you only want to sleep with me and you'll just end up hurting me in the end."

"That's not true," He said and she looked at him. "You know, I _can _just be friends with a girl, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not interested in me? Like at all?"

He looked at her. "Well, I wouldn't say that," He said and she laughed. "So, are you going to listen to them?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Should I?"

"Probably," He said and she looked up at him. "I do have that heartbreaker reputation but maybe you're the type of girl who likes to take chances."

"Maybe," She shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find out." She said, walking in.

"Wait," He said and she spun around. "Do you want to hang out or not?" She pursed her lips, trying to decide if she should say yes. "You can't let other people make decisions for you."

She looked at him. "Fine, okay." She nodded.

He smiled. "Cool," He said and she nodded. "How about I take you out to dinner this Friday?"

"Okay," She nodded. "Where to?"

"My friend's parents own this little Spanish restaurant and the food is amazing," He told her and she nodded.

"Is that where you take all your dates?" She questioned and he laughed.

"Only the special ones," He said, with a wink and she felt herself blush. "So, I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

"Sounds great," She nodded and he smiled, walking away.

She hugged her books closer to her chest as she walked into the dorm, falling right onto her bed with a huge smile on her face.


	3. I've Missed You

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad people are liking this story, and the visuals! I just wanted to know if any of you would be interested in the lives of the adults in this fic (Casey, Gordon, Scott, Vanessa and Jimmy) because I do have some sort of a storyline for them, but I'm not sure if any of you readers would be interested in their lives, so let me know in a review, please! I actually hate this chapter, but enjoy! **

* * *

Charlie Conway walked into Mickey's Dinner. He had just told his girlfriend of one year that he loved her but she had not said it back, and he was surprisingly okay with it. His mother, Casey, greeted him with a smile as he walked over to the counter.

"Hi honey," She said. "How was your first day?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

"Only fine?" She asked, with a sweet smile. "Where's your sister?"

Charlie shrugged again. "Probably somewhere with Adam..." He trailed. "Mom, when is Coach coming back?"

Casey bit her lip. "I don't know, honey," She told him. "Why?"

"I just need someone to talk to." He started. "Not that I don't like talking to you," He added quickly. "It's just… he's always been there for me and he knows what I'm going through."

Casey nodded. "Well Charlie, Gordon's not always going to be around," Charlie nodded. "You have Scott to talk to, you know. He'll always be here."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He had hated Scott from the moment he met him, but was only polite to him because of his mother. "Whatever. I don't even know Scott that well."

Casey frowned. "Charlie, he's been your step-father for three years now." She informed him. "Why can't you just give him a chance? He's not going anywhere."

Charlie rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." He sighed loudly, as he stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the dorms, I got homework." Casey nodded. "See you soon."

"Okay," She said, as he pecked her on the cheek. "I love you, Charlie." She told him.

He nodded. "I love you too." He said, as he walked out of the diner.

* * *

"Hi boyfriend." Anna Conway said, as she opened her boyfriend, Adam Banks' door to his door. She walked over to where he was currently reading a book, and straddled him, but he did not budge. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me try that again," She said, adjusting herself on his lap. "Hi boyfriend." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just so into this part…" He said, bringing himself up to kiss her gently on the mouth.

"Hm," Anna pouted. "That's it?"

He chuckled. "Sorry." He said, bringing her mouth to his, their lips clashing, turning into another one of their make out sessions. Anna grabbed the book Adam had been reading and tossed it behind her as she began taking off her shirt, but he pulled away.

"What?" She questioned, pouting again.

"I told you, we're not ready for sex." He informed her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Adam! I wasn't trying to have sex with you."

"You were taking off your shirt." He pointed out.

"It's hot in here!" She told him, folding her arms over her chest, but he just laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Cause you're cute, and I love you." He told her. "I'm just not ready, and neither are you. You're only fourteen, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. It always bothered her when Adam used the "I'm one year older than you" card. "And you're fifteen, but we love each other, so why should we have to wait?"

"Don't you want your first time to be special?" He questioned.

"Of course I do! But it doesn't matter if I'm fourteen or eighty-four, as long as I'm with you, I don't care when we do it." She told him, as he hugged her closely.

"Okay, I know you may think you're ready, Anna, but you're not." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes.

"How do you know? You may be a huge nerd, Adam, but you don't know everything!"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm not ready, and doesn't it take two to tango?" She groaned, and walked away from him. He chased after her, still laughing at her frustration. "Hey, I love you, that's all that matters."

She frowned. "But all my friends have done it already!"

"No offense Anna, but all your friends are kinda skanky." He informed her and she gasped.

"Are you saying I'm skanky?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Stop being so damn paranoid," He told her. "You don't have to be like all your friends - in fact, you're not like any of them, you're special." She smiled, nodding. "Will you wait with me then?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, bringing her hands to his face. She pulled away and smiled. "Fine." She said, smiling as he kissed her more.

* * *

"So, you were okay getting here before?" Connie asked Livvie, as the two girls entered their dorm.

"Well, I actually had some help…" Livvie trailed.

"Ou, from a hot boy?" Connie questioned, winking, as she plopped down on the bed.

"You can say that…"

"What's his name? Is he a senior?" Connie questioned, eagerly. "Details, girl, details!"

Livvie half smiled. "No, it was Luis, actually." Connie groaned. "Sorry to disappoint!" Livvie said, with a chuckle.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

"I know," Livvie started. "But we ran into each other in the halls, and I was seriously lost, so he helped me." Connie rolled her eyes. "For someone who says Luis is a good friend you sure do give him a hard time." Livvie pointed out.

Connie sighed. "I know, it's just, I know Luis better than you do. I've seen him hurt girls many times before, and you're my friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt that's all." Connie explained. "I know it may seem like I'm trying to run your life or something, but I'm really just doing it to protect you." Livvie nodded. "But I mean, if you like him, if you _really _like him, then I think you should go for it."

Livvie's eyes lid up. "Really?" Connie nodded. Livvie grinned, and ran over to Connie's bed and hugged her tightly. Connie giggled. "You sure?"

"Of course!" Connie said, with a smile.

"Okay, good, because he kind of asked me out earlier... we're going to this Spanish restaurant on Friday."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Hm," She noted. "Usually he takes his first dates out on the courtyard," Connie told her. "I guess you're special." She told her, with a wink, as she walked into the bathroom.

Livvie smiled and hugged herself. She could not wait for Friday.

* * *

"Deanie, can you answer the phone?" Gretchen Portman called to her son, as she stepped out of the shower.

"Hello?" Dean said, into the phone, scratching his head.

"Dean!" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Julie?"

"Yeah," She said, her voice shaking from the nerves. "I heard you were coming back, so I decided to give you a call."

"And your boyfriend's okay with that?" Dean questioned. The last time he had seen Scooter Vanderbilt, they had gotten into a fistfight leaving Scooter with two black eyes.

"Oh," She started. "I broke up with him a while ago, actually." She informed him.

He felt a smile curl onto his face. "That's cool." He said. "I guess."

"Mhm." She did not know what to say to him now. She had planned their whole conversation but he wasn't responding to her the way she had expected him to.

"Listen, Jules,," He heart stopped. She had not heard him call her 'Jules' in so long and it felt so nice to hear it again. "I have to go, but I guess I'll see you next week."

What was wrong with him? She wondered. He seemed so down and out of it. "Okay," She said, slowly. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah," He said, about to hang up.

"I've missed you, Dean." She told him, waiting for him to respond, but he simply hung up, hoping she would think he simply did not hear her.

* * *


	4. Remember Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking my OCs. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"I can't watch your tryouts, Charlie," Linda explained, for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "I have Science club, AND a debate team practice. There will be other tryouts; you don't need to get all whiny and annoying just because I miss one." She told him.

Charlie frowned. "But when I don't sign one of your stupid petitions you can bitch and moan at me for hours, huh?"

It felt like the hundredth time they had this fight, and Linda was now getting tired of it. "Whatever Charlie," She said, walking away, expecting him to chase after her like he usually did, but he didn't, and that scared her.

* * *

The Ducks played their best that afternoon at the outdoor basketball court at Eden Hall. Basketball season had not started yet, and since there was no ice yet, Coach Orion wanted to get a head start on the hockey tryouts so they practiced there.

The Ducks knew Coach Orion would never split them apart, but with Ken, Dean and Russ all back in their hometowns, he had to find replacements.

"Come on," Coach Orion shouted. "You Ducks are getting beat by a bunch of freshmen." He pointed out. "Where's you heard at, Gaffney?" He questioned, but Julie just shrugged sadly.

She had still been thinking about the phone call between her and Dean, and how it didn't go so well. "Sorry, Coach." She shouted, letting in another goal.

She sighed loudly as Fulton skated towards her. "Cat lady? Is that you?" He questioned, jokingly. "You okay?" She shook her head. "What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip. "We'll talk about it later," She told him. "Now go, before Coach gives you a beating!" She said, referring to the dirty look his coach was now giving him. He nodded and skated off, as the team continued taking shots on her.

* * *

After the tryout, Adam exited the locker room, expecting to see Anna waiting for him like she usually did, but was surprised to see his father standing there. His dad never usually came to any of the practices or tryouts, only the games.

"Dad?" Adam questioned, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, setting his bag down on the floor.

"What the hell's-a-matter with you?" Philip Banks questioned, angrily. "You played horribly out there! Those freshmen kicked your ass. You can do so much better, Adam."

Adam looked at his dad, not knowing what to say at his sudden outburst. "Sorry, dad," He said, slowly. "I'll do better next time." However, he did not know _how _he could possibly to better next time. He was already the best player on the team, and no freshmen would ever take his place.

"Yeah, you better." He warned. "Be home by 8:00." He told him, as he spotted Anna, and left.

Adam shook his head and turned around. He saw Anna, which made him smile, and she greeted him with a kiss.

"What was that about?" She questioned, smoothing down the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. "I thought your dad never came to tryouts?"

Adam shrugged. "He wanted to come see how good I was, I guess." He told her. "Cheerleading tryouts?" He questioned, with a laugh. She nodded, but he just laughed again. "I don't know why you even do it; it's not even a sport."

"Cheerleading is a sport, okay?" She told him. "It keeps me in shape, doesn't it?" He nodded. "It requires team effort, and adrenaline, doesn't it?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"So, therefore, it _is _a sport," She said, but he just continued laughing as the two walked back into the school. "I'm glad you're enjoying this." She told him. "You know, I don't make fun of you when you play hockey." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry," He said, placing an arm around her waist. "Good luck, I hope you make the team." He said, with a genuine smile. She smiled back, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"See you later!" She told him, walking away and he nodded, leaving the school.

* * *

Her debate team practice had just ended and Linda was so happy to go back to her dorm and sleep. Her fight with Charlie earlier had not been resolved but she could not care less at that moment. She wanted time to herself, to relax.

As she rushed to get to the front of the school, she accidently collided into someone else, dropping all her books.

"Shit," The oblivious male had said. "I'm sorry." He said, bending down to help pick up the books.

"It's okay," She told him, but grimaced when she saw his face. "Ugh, never mind. I don't need _your _help."

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, little miss Charlie's girlfriend," He said, with a chuckle. "Why aren't you being nice to me? I helped pick up your books."

"Whatever, Rick," She said. "Can I have them back now?"

"Only if I get a kiss." Rick told her.

She scowled. "In your dreams!" She said, hitting him in the stomach and grabbing her books before he could react.

"That was a cheap shot!" He called after her, as she walked away from him.

"Whatever!" She shouted, angrily, walking to her dorm.

* * *

"This is nice," Livvie commented, as they walked into the restaurant. It was finally Friday, and she and Luis were on their date.

He smiled at her, pulling out her chair for her, as she sat down. "Yeah, I like it." He told her, as he sat down himself. "What do you want to order?"

Livvie shrugged as she looked at the menu. She rarely ate Mexican food, and when she did, it was usually tacos. "I think I'll have the Tortilla De Patatas," She said, hoping she had pronounced it properly. "And a Coke."

Luis laughed, and nodded. "I'll have the same." He told the waiter, who nodded and left. "So," He started. "How was your first week at Eden Hall?"

She shrugged. "It was good," She told him.

"Meet anyone interesting?" He questioned. "Besides me, of course." He joked.

"Ha-ha." She said, sarcastically. "Everyone at Eden Hall is interesting in their own way," She told him. "Well from what Connie told me, that is."

He nodded. "What _did _Connie say about me to make you want to stay away so badly?"

Livvie nervously bit her lip. She hoped Connie wouldn't mind her telling Luis about what she had said… It wasn't as if it was anything bad, just the truth. "Well, it wasn't only Connie," She pointed out. "It was basically the whole team." He chuckled, shaking his head but urging her to go on. "They told me you were kind of a player," She explained. "And that you dated Charlie's sister, Anna, last year," Luis cringed when Livvie said Anna's name. "And basically broke her heart… They didn't want to see that happening to me, I guess."

Luis nodded. "Well, I'm so glad to hear the team thinks so highly of me."

Livvie raised both eyebrows. "I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Luis chuckled. "It's okay," He told her. "I deserve it. They were telling you the truth, anyway."

"What happened between you and Anna?" She questioned. "If you don't mind me asking…"

Luis sighed. "It's long and complicated." He told her, as the waiter brought them their food.

"You can tell me." She urged him.

He nodded. "I joined the Ducks three years ago, that's when I met Anna. I was only twelve at the time, but we became close friends fast and last year, when the Ducks started here at Eden Hall, that's when we started dating," He explained. "I was just getting used to being in a relationship but I guess I couldn't handle it so I cheated on her, and I hurt her, a lot. I pretended I didn't care about her, and ignored her," He told her. "I really hurt her… And Livvie," He said, looking up into her eyes. "I regret every minute of it, and I wish I could take it back." Livvie nodded, understandingly. "Just because I like attention from girls, doesn't mean I like hurting them."

Livvie nodded again. "I believe you." She told him.

"The team had a right to tell you to watch out for me," He told her. "But I don't want to hurt you, or anyone, like I hurt Anna, okay? I promise I will never do that again."

Livvie smiled. "I know." She said.

He smiled, taking a deep breath. "Well, I'm officially embarrassed." He said.

She giggled. "And why is that?"

"I just told you something I would _never _tell any other girl on a first date." He explained, as he took a bite of his food.

"Well, like I told you before," She smiled. "I'm not like any other girl."

He nodded smiling. "I know."

* * *

"Fulton, you know I hate shopping, why must you take me here?" She questioned, as they walked into the mall.

"It's my mom's birthday soon; I need to buy her a gift." Fulton explained. "And you need to tell me why you were so upset at practice."

Julie sighed loudly. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Fulton said, as they walked into a store. "You do, now tell me." He demanded.

"I called Dean." She confessed.

Fulton gasped. "What did you say to him?"

Julie shrugged. "I told him I was single and that I missed him and he just hung up… Like he didn't want to talk to me or something."

Fulton gave her a sympathetic look. "Jules," He started. "I'm sure that's not the case, maybe he was just busy or something."

She shrugged. "Maybe." She said. "Find anything your mom might like?" She questioned.

"Nah," He said, shaking his head. "Let's go somewhere else." He said, as the two left the store.

Fulton stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted someone familiar. "Fulton?" Julie turned around, as she waved her hands in front of his face. Fulton was still searching the crowd. "Fult? Hello, earth to Fulton!" She shouted. "Snap out of it, you freak! What are you looking at?" She turned around to find what he was staring at but just saw a crowd of people. "Fulton, you're starting to scare me…" She told him.

He finally snapped out of it, and shook his head. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew…" He said. "But it's impossible," He told her. "Come on, let's go." He said, as the two walked away from the scene.

* * *

Livvie felt as though she was gliding instead of walking as she entered her home. She had decided earlier that week that she would spend the weekends at her parents, as Connie did, instead of all alone in their dorm.

"Hi mom, hi dad," She said, happily as she walked into the kitchen.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her daughter's silly grin on her face. "Hi sweetie," She said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "How was your date?"

Livvie sighed happily, as she rested her chin on her hand. "Perfect."

"Did he try to kiss you?" Jimmy Simms demanded, angrily. He didn't like the fact that it was only Livvie's first week of school, and she was already going on dates.

"No!" She told him. "He's not like that, dad."

"When do we get to meet him?" Vanessa asked, excitedly.

Livvie shrugged. "We're not even together, Mom," she pointed out. "It's a little early to 'meet the parents.'" She explained.

Vanessa chuckled. "Oh, okay," She said. "It's getting late honey, why don't you go sleep and we'll talk about your day in the morning, okay?"

Livvie nodded and smiled; she missed her mother even though they still lived in the same city. "I missed you guys." She said, hugging her parents closely.

"We missed you too, baby girl." Jimmy said. "Now, go to bed."

Livvie did what she was told and hurried up the stairs, knowing she was going to have sweet dreams that night.


	5. Welcome Back

The weekend had passed very slowly for Julie. She had been sitting in her dorm, eagerly waiting for Monday to come. Fulton felt her same eagerness because Monday was the day that his best friend was finally coming back to Eden Hall.

"You nervous?" He asked her, as the two walked towards the school.

"Um, yeah." She told him, but he just squeezed her hand, letting her know he was right there.

Julie's heart began beating faster and faster as they approached the school and it almost stopped when she saw Dean. He was there, leaning across his mother's car, in his signature leather jacket and black bandana around his head.

She sighed loudly, and let go of Fulton's hand. "I can't do this." She said, as she started to turn around.

"What? Jules!" Fulton said, chasing after her. "Don't be scared, I'm right here." He told her. "It's just Dean, your teammate, your friend, he hasn't changed." He said, trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath. "Okay," She said, as the two turned around and walked over to Dean.

"Fult!" Dean shouted, running over to his Bash Brother and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you, man." Fulton told him.

"Me too. It's good to be back." Dean said, with a smile. Upon realizing the short blond that was standing awkwardly next to Dean, his smile went away. "Hey, Jules." He said.

"Hi Dean." She said, with a smile that faded when he didn't return one. "It's great to have you back." She told him, but Dean was in another place.

"Oh my God," Dean said, looking across the parking lot. "Who's that girl?"

Fulton looked over to where Dean was currently staring. "That's Livvie, Connie's new roommate…" Fulton said, awkwardly, as he looked over at Julie apologetically.

What was Dean doing? Sure, Livvie was attractive, but Julie was standing right next to him.

"I'll be right back." Dean said, walking away.

Julie gasped, hurt. "Well, that went well." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, Fult, I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm," She told him. "Take notes for me, okay?"

"Jules," Fulton started, but she was already gone.

He reminded himself to beat the crap out of Dean later.

* * *

Dean walked over to Connie, who gave him a hug once she saw him. "Dean, it's so great to see you!" She said, happily.

"Yeah, you too." He said, as he continued watching Livvie, who was walking towards them.

"Hey Connie," She said, and then looked at Dean. She gasped. "Dean?!" She said, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now, Livvie." Dean told her. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason."

"You two know each other?" Connie questioned, dumfounded.

"Yeah!" Livvie said. "We grew up together actually," She explained. "I can't believe you go here!" She said.

"Me? When did you move here?"

"The summer," She told him. "But I haven't seen you in five years."

"I know." He said, shaking his head. "Well, come on, give me a hug!" He said, as he wrapped his huge arms around her, crushing her once he hugged her.

She laughed at Connie's facial expression once she pulled away from Dean. "Okay, I am seriously confused." Connie told them.

Livvie laughed. "Well, basically, we met when we were two and grew up together until I had to move away to Washington for my dad's job and by the time we moved back to Chicago, I wasn't able to find Dean…"

"Cause I was here." He finished for her.

"Right," She said, laughing.

"Okay…" Connie said, still confused. "We gotta go though," She explained. "I don't want to be late for Science."

"Yeah," Livvie said, still looking at Dean. "I guess we'll see you later?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I gotta go see the Dean with my mom anyway." He said. "Nice catching up."

She nodded as the two girls walked into the school.

"I can't believe that just happened." Livvie said, with a laugh as they walked over to Connie's locker.

"Yeah," Connie agreed. "I can't believe you two know each other. Small world." She said. "Just… tell me you and Dean weren't like in love or whatever when you moved away? Cause Julie's already got dibs on him."

Livvie raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?" Connie shook her head. "Um, okay. Well no, I never loved Dean, in that way," She explained. "Julie can have him."

"Okay, good." Connie said. "I just wanted to make sure."

Livvie bit her lip. "Okay. Ready to go?"

And it was as if that whole scene had never happened. "Yup! Let's go." Connie said, with a huge smile as she locked herself arm in arm with Livvie. The bell rang and the two girls headed to class.

* * *

_Hi Charlie. We need to talk about things, meet me in my dorm in ten minutes, please. I love you. XO Linda. _

Charlie read the text message repeatedly, wondering if she was going to break up with him this time. He had been a jerk all week, ignoring her calls and texts, not sitting with her at lunch… He felt bad, but she needed to know how he felt when she did that to him.

Maybe they just needed to sit down and talk about all their issues… Yeah, that was it. That was what they were going to do, today.

* * *

Linda walked into her dorm, feeling her cell phone vibrate. Thinking it was probably Charlie, she flipped it opened. "Hi, Charlie."

"Guess again." The voice on the other end said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Rick Reilly."

She scowled. "How did you get my number?"

He chuckled. "I have connections," He said. She scowled again, and he interrupted her before she could speak. "Listen, do you want to meet me outside in the courtyard?"

She frowned. "No." She said.

He laughed. "Come on, just for five minutes."

"Why on earth would I want to meet you in the courtyard?" She asked, walking over to her window, which had a view of the front of the courtyard. She backed away once she spotted him.

"Just to talk," He told her. "I need to get you back for your little cheap shot yesterday."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He chuckled. "I'll meet you there in five minutes." He said, hanging up before she could refuse.

She frowned, and though she did not want to go meet with Rick Reilly, she felt herself running out of her dorm and down the stairs.

Spotting him from afar, she slowed her pace, and started fixing her hair, which was probably a mess from running.

He grinned when he saw her. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hi," She said. "What do you want?" She questioned, nervously.

"To talk, you see," He said, putting his arm around her waist. "I find you very attractive."

She raised an eyebrow and pushed him away. "That's nice, but I have a boyfriend, if you forgot."

He chuckled. "Well, that's never stopped me before!" He told her. She grimaced. "Don't seem so disgusted with me." He told her. "I know you find me attractive too."

She chuckled. "You wish!" She said. "Now, really," She started. "What do you want from me?"

He smirked. "I just wanted to try something." He told her, moving his face closer to hers.

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat, and ignored the flip in her stomach. "Don't kiss me, please." She told him, but he ignored her, planting his lips onto hers. Her mind was telling her to push him away and slap him, but her body was not cooperating. She kissed him back, her hands cupping his cheeks gently.

When he pulled away, she felt herself feeling out of breath. "What the hell was that?" She shouted, whacking his chest.

He smirked again. "Aw, come on, I _know _you liked it."

She shook her head, wiping her mouth. "Charlie's not gonna like that you kissed me, you know."

"You won't tell him." He told her, which sounded more like a demand.

She looked into his eyes, trying to figure out why he had even kissed her in the first place. "Whatever," She said, shaking her head. "You can go now." She told him, firmly, as she walked away.

She remembered she was supposed to meet Charlie at her dorm, but after what had just happened with Rick, she wasn't ready to face him. She walked the other way, and headed for the Science department, maybe she could get Rick off her mind in there.

* * *

Charlie waited outside of Linda's dorm, like an idiot. He had been waiting there for half an hour and she never showed. He knocked on her door repeatedly, but no answer. He called and texted her, still no answer.

He rolled his eyes, and decided he was just going to leave. He sighed loudly, as he walked back towards his dorm.

* * *

It was finally lunch and Livvie was so excited to finally get some food in her stomach. She had skipped breakfast that morning due to seeing Dean and being late for class. She paid for her food and headed over to the usual table but was surprised to see Fulton by himself.

"Hey, Fulton," She said with a smile, as she sat next to him. He nodded at her, digging into his food. "Where's Julie?" She questioned.

"Oh, um," He said, swallowing. "She felt a little sick today, so she stayed in bed…"

"Really?" She questioned. "I could have sworn I saw her this morning."

"Yeah," Fulton nodded. "She headed back to the dorms right before first period."

"Oh," Livvie said, nodding.

"Hey, we have an old Duck returning today, my best friend, actually," Fulton explained.

"Dean," Livvie smiled. "I know,"

"You met him already?" Fulton questioned.

She nodded. "Well, actually, we met when we were really young; our parents were best friends in Chicago. It was kind of like a blast from the past." She said, laughing.

"Really? That's cool!" He said. "Where's Connie and Guy?"

Livvie shrugged. "Probably in our dorm." She grimaced. "I don't even want to think about what their doing." She said, giggling.

Fulton laughed and looked up spotting Luis heading over to their table. "Great, now I'm going to be a third wheel." He said, only half-joking. Livvie shot him a look. "What? Connie told me about your date, and how you were gushing about him half the night."

Livvie chuckled. "Remind me never to tell Connie anything ever again." She said, jokingly, he smiled.

"Hey guys," Luis said, as he sat down with his tray.

"Hey man," Fulton greeted him.

"Hi," Livvie said, with a smile, that Luis returned.

Fulton rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm gonna go find Dean." He said, as he stood up, winking at Livvie.

She rolled her eyes and laughed as she took another bite of her food.

"Hey, it's true, Dean's back today." Luis said. "You met him?"

She nodded. "But I knew him before," She explained. "We grew up together, actually." She said, hoping Luis wouldn't think anything of it.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's cool…" He said, awkwardly. "Hey, I was thinking," He started as she looked up at him. "I had a _really _nice time Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted hang out again sometime?" He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand from across the table.

She smiled back and felt her cheeks get hot. "Of course, just let me know when."

* * *

From across the cafeteria, the green-eyed monster in Anna Conway came out as she stared at her ex-boyfriend and Livvie holding hands. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she waited for Adam.

It wasn't that she still wanted to be with Luis or that she still loved him, because she didn't, she just loved that he was always chasing her, even though she was fully committed to Adam. She continued watching on as the two flirted but was interrupted when Adam kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe," He said, as they headed towards the lunch line. "Sorry, I'm late," He said.

"It's fine." She said, as she continued staring at Luis and Livvie.

"Everything alright?" Adam questioned, trying to figure out what Anna was looking at.

"Mhm," She said, finally snapping out of it as she looked at Adam. I missed you." She said, smiling.

He smiled back. "I missed you too." He said, planting a sweet kiss on her nose and then on her mouth.


	6. See You in My Nightmares

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like my OCs. Enjoy! **

* * *

Fulton and Dean walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. Fulton still hadn't talked to Dean about Julie, but he was planning to right now.

"Hey, Dean," Fulton started.

"Yeah Fult?" Dean said, as they approached the cafeteria line.

"What's up with you and Julie?" He questioned. "She really missed you." Fulton told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes away from Fulton. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Fulton raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Shit," Dean mumbled under his breath. "Look, Fulton, I gotta go, I'll see you later." He said, quickly exiting the line and leaving the cafeteria.

Fulton raised an eyebrow at his best friend's exit but thought nothing of it. He turned back around to get his food but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar blond standing before him.

"Tammy?" He shouted, grabbing the girl's elbow.

She turned around and looked at him. "Oh, hi Fulton…"

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, letting go of her arm. His palms began to sweat, and his heart started beating faster – he was nervous.

"They gave me a scholarship here over the summer but my family and I were on vacation in the Bahamas so I'm a little late…" She explained.

"Well, that's great! Is Tommy here too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but he's in the 9th grade." She told him, not looking at him directly in the eyes. "Uh, I gotta go…" She told him. "See you around?"

"Sure." Fulton said, with a sweet smile. "See you around." But she was already gone.

Fulton got his food and waited for Julie, wondering why everyone around him was acting so weird all of a sudden.

* * *

Livvie and Connie made their way into the cafeteria, talking about that morning's gossip of Tammy Duncan returning.

"She's totally nice, you'll love her." Connie promised. Livvie nodded at smiled, as she searched the room for a certain Latino.

"Excuse this interruption," Dean Buckley's voice was heard over the intercom. "But I have an announcement," He started. "It seems that our school's mascot, Hans the Duck, has gone missing." A few gasps were heard. "Now, I want all of you to be on the look out for him, and if you find him, please report back to the office. Thank you."

"Oh, no!" Connie pouted. "Poor Hans…" She said, as the two girls walked over to their usual table. Charlie was already there, alone again, and Livvie was starting to get used to not having Linda around.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Charlie questioned, the girls nodded. "We have to find him!"

Connie nodded in agreement. "I think we should all split up tonight and find him. He's gotta be around her somewhere, right?"

"Maybe Rick and his friends took him," Charlie said. "Those assholes." He mumbled. "You gonna help?" Charlie questioned, turning to Livvie.

"Sure," She said, with a smile. She knew that Hans the Duck meant a lot to the Ducks, and she wanted to help, and the fact that Luis would be searching for him too was a bonus.

"I'll let the rest of the Ducks know," Charlie said. "We'll meet tonight in front of the dorms."

* * *

"Okay," Charlie breathed. "I think we should split up, and since we're…" Charlie counted. "Fourteen people we should split up into three groups of five." He said. "Dean, Julie, Livvie, Adam and Averman, you guys will be one group," He started, Dean groaned and Julie hoped to God it was because he didn't want to hear any of Averman's lame jokes. "Guy, Kenny, Tammy, Fulton and Dwayne will be another group," He assigned. "And Connie, Anna, Luis and myself will be another one, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll meet back here at… one a.m." Charlie told them as he led his team to the east side of the school.

Luis laughed as he watched Averman telling a joke to his group, where everyone was rolling their eyes and groaning. He spotted Livvie and waved at her, she waved back and mouthed, 'Help me' but he just continued laughing.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face Anna. "What's going on with you two?" She questioned, pointing to Livvie.

Luis raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?" He asked, pushing past her and walking away.

He frowned and caught up to him. "You'll never be able to commit to her, you know!" She shouted. "You'll hurt her just like you hurt me, just like you hurt everyone." She tormented.

Luis clenched his jaw. "Don't start, Anna." He warned her.

"It's true." She told him. "She's not right for you."

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "You don't even know her."

"But I know you," She told him. "And I know how you are with girls, you'll never change." She told him.

Luis jaw clenched even tighter this time. He was breathing heavily and was having trouble controlling himself.

"What the hell are you saying, Anna?" Connie questioned, approaching the two. "Leave him alone." She told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I know I'm right." She said, turning around but not before Connie pulled her towards her.

"Why do you care?" She questioned. "You've been complaining for the past few months that you want Luis to move on and when he finally does you can't even be happy for him?" She questioned, louder this time.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you know, Connie? You spend all your time with Guy; I'm surprised you even remembered my name."

Connie became even angrier now, and was not going to hold it back. She slapped Anna across the face and Anna jumped on her, the two girls began fighting.

"Oh, shit!" Luis shouted. "Charlie!" He shouted as he ran over to the two girls, trying to come between them. Charlie joined him, pulling Anna away, as Luis did the same with Connie.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie questioned. "I leave for five minutes and you two beat the crap out of each other?"

"She's a bitch!" Connie shouted. "And she knows it." Connie said, wriggling free out of Luis' grasp. "I'm going to find Guy." Connie told them.

"Surprise, surprise." Anna retorted.

Connie turned around. "Shut the hell up!" She said, as she left.

"Jesus, Anna." Charlie breathed as he let go of her. "What was that about?"

She frowned. "Nothing." She said. "I'm leaving."

"What? You can't _leave,_" Charlie said. "We haven't found Hans!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't care about your stupid Duck right now, Charlie," She told him, but immediately regretting it when she saw the hurt expression on his face. "Sorry, Charlie, I just wanna be alone right now, okay?" He nodded, defeated. She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning!" She told him. She passed by Luis and purposely pushed her shoulder against his.

"Connie's right, you know," He said. "You are a bitch." But she just shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Dean and the rest of his team continued to search for Hans.

"Damn that Duck," Dean, muttered. They had been searching for two hours and still could not find him.

He walked over to Livvie and placed an arm around her. "So, how ya been, Liv?" He questioned. "We haven't even had a chance to talk yet."

She smiled uncomfortably. She noticed Julie watching them and wished that Dean would take his arm off her shoulder. "Uh, I've been really good, how 'bout you?" She asked. "How's your mom?"

"She's good, I'm good." He said. "Fulton told me your kind of seeing Luis, true?" She nodded. He groaned. "Come on, Livvie, you can do much better than him."

Livvie gasped and laughed. "Why does everyone say that to me?"

Dean shrugged. "Cause it's true." He told her. "We all know how much Luis hurt Anna last year…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's automatically going to hurt me." She defended, as they continued walking.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe not," He said. "Just… be careful. Protect your heart." She nodded biting her lip and feeling relieved when Dean finally removed his arm from his shoulder.

He walked over to Averman while Livvie continued searching.

Meanwhile, Adam caught up to Julie. "Hey, Jules." He said, with a smile.

"Hey Adam."

"You okay?" He questioned. "You don't seem yourself today." She shrugged. "Hey, you can talk to me."

"It's nothing, really…" She said, shaking her head.

"Right." He said, with a chuckle. "Does it have anything to do with Portman being back?" She nodded. "I thought so."

"He just- he hasn't even spoken more than three words to me since he got here!" She told him. "I mean, I know I hurt him last year with the whole Scooter thing, but I thought he'd be over it by now…"

"Just give him some time." He told her. "I know how much Portman cared about you," He said.

"Well, it looks like he's found someone new to care about." She said, cocking her head over to where Dean was tickling Livvie.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Adam said. "I'm sure their just friends." Julie shrugged. "Come on, don't be sad or you'll make me sad and then Anna will be pissed and kick your ass." He said, jokingly.

"Well, I'm not scared of Anna." She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

He laughed. "Cheer up, okay? Everything will work out, I promise."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Adam, you somehow always know what to say to make me feel better."

He chuckled. "I am that good."

* * *

"Pretty sweet that we ended up in the same group, huh?" Fulton questioned, as he walked beside Tammy.

"Sure," She said, smiling politely but keeping her distance.

"How does your brother like Eden Hall?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

She shrugged. "He doesn't seem to mind it, so far," She told him. "He hates all these preps though,"

"I don't blame him." Fulton said, with a laugh but frowned when Tammy didn't respond. "Hey, is everything alright? You've been acting kind of weird lately…"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine…"

"I just thought that, I mean, when we were younger I thought you…"

"Hey, guys!" Guy interrupted. "I found Hans!"

"You did?" Tammy questioned, running towards Guy, happy that she was no longer alone with Fulton.

"Yeah, look! Here he is." Guy said, picking up the duck and hugging him.

"I'll call Charlie." She said, as she walked towards the payphone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the gang met back at the front of the school surrounding Hans the duck.

"Great job you guys." Charlie said. "See you guys tomorrow, and Ducks… rest up, we have another tryout tomorrow," Charlie said. "Wouldn't want those freshmen taking our places now." He said, with a wink as they all turned towards their dorms.

"Has anyone seen Anna?" Adam questioned.

"Oh, the priss left about an hour ago." Connie said, pushing past him, Guy walking beside her.

Adam raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Okay?" He said, watching the fiery brunette leave.

"God, I hate her!" Connie vented to Guy as they walked back to his dorm. "She's such a bitch, I mean, if you would have heard the things she was saying to Luis, I thought he was going to cry!"

Guy chuckled. "I would have liked to see Luis cry." He said, but Connie shot him a look. "Why don't we just forget about Anna?" He suggested, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I _am _the one who found Hans, after all." He told her. "Don't I get a reward?"

She smiled devilishly at him. "Oh yes, baby, you do." She told him, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Let's go upstairs." She said, with a wink as Guy followed her to her dorm.

She hoped Livvie wouldn't mind.


	7. Some Secrets Are Meant To Be Told

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, the holidays were very busy for me. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and I wish all of you a very happy New Year! Here's the next chapter, I didn't expect for that last part to be so long, but I hope you enjoy it! Happy New Year, see you in 2009! **

* * *

Tammy sat comfortably on her bed and began flipping through the pages of her magazine. The first few days at Eden Hall had been extremely tough for her. Connie and Livvie had been very welcoming but no one really seemed to care about her return, except for Fulton, of course. She had been trying so hard to avoid him, but it was almost impossible.

She heard a knock at her door, and looked up. She got up to answer it, and was surprised when she saw Dean. "Oh, hi." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey," He said, awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She mumbled.

"Look," He started. "We can't avoid Fulton forever…" He told her.

"I know," She nodded and bit her lip. "But what are we supposed to do?"

He shrugged. "It was one little mistake… I'm sure he'll understand."

She frowned. "It's Fulton, he's been in love with me since we were ten and now I go and have sex with his best friend?"

"You didn't know who I was…"

"Of course I knew!" She told him. "I knew exactly who you were." She explained. "I knew you were Dean Portman, that you were on the Ducks and that you were Fulton's best friend. Connie told me you were hot that's the only reason I went after you," She told him and sighed.

He nodded, biting his lip. "We had a mutual attraction for each other," He shrugged. "Nothin' more."

She nodded. "But I don't think Fulton will see it that way."

Dean sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his short black hair. "We'll just have to make sure he does." She nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to him now, I'll see you around?" He said, heading for the door.

She nodded and he was gone.

* * *

Dean walked over nervously to his dorm. This wasn't going to go smoothly and he knew it.

"Hey man." Fulton greeted, as Dean walked in.

Dean just simply cocked his head and sat down on the desk chair, spinning it around so he could face Fulton, who was watching t.v.

"Listen, buddy… there's something I gotta tell you," He started.

"Does it have anything to do with why you're acting like such a jerk?" Fulton questioned, jokingly.

Dean chuckled lightly. "Uh, yeah, you can say that."

"Well, spill dude!" Fulton encouraged. "I need the old Dean back, and soon!"

Dean smiled sadly – this was going to be so hard. "Listen, I know you like Tammy…"

Fulton nodded. "What's going on, Dean?" He questioned.

"I spent a couple weeks in L.A with my aunt this summer, and I met Tammy at a party and I was drunk, _really_ drunk…" Dean explained. Fulton stared at him, blankly. "I swear dude, I had no idea who she was 'til after we…" Dean cringed at Fulton's hurt expression. "If I would've known who she was, I would've never done anything, I swear, man…" Dean explained.

"Get out."

"Fult… listen man, I know you're mad-"

"Get the hell out!" Fulton shouted, standing up. "Before I do something I regret." He said, walking past Dean into the bathroom.

Dean nodded. "I'm so sorry, man." He said, sadly, as he left.

Fulton shook his head. He walked over to the picture frame of an old photo of him and Dean, picked it up and whipped it across the room angrily.

He walked over to his phone and dialed. "Jules!" He said, into the phone. "You need to come to my dorm, _now._ No, he's not here. I kicked him out. Just come so I can explain. Julie! Just come, please? Okay, thank you. Bye."

* * *

A few minutes later, Julie quickly appeared at Fulton's dorm, while he paced back and forth. "What's wrong, Fulton?" She questioned as her eyes searched around the room. She spotted the broken picture frame and gasped. "What the heck happened in here?"

Fulton shook his head angrily. "Sit down. This is gonna hurt you."

She raised an eyebrow at him but did what she was told. "What's wrong, Fulton?" She questioned worriedly.

"Tammy and Dean slept together during the summer." He told her.

Her heart sank. The usual brainiac was unable to form a full sentence now. "W-what?" She stuttered.

Before Fulton could explain more, Tammy walked in.

"Fulton!" She shouted. "I need to talk to you!"

"I need to start locking my door…" Fulton muttered to himself.

"You need to leave." Julie said, standing up.

"What? No, I need to talk to Fulton." She told her.

"How dare you even show your face around here after what you did to Fulton?" She questioned, protectively. "We know what you did with Dean, and I seriously think you need to leave before I slap you!" Julie told her, and Tammy was speechless. "How could you do this to Fulton?" She questioned. "He always spoke _so _highly of you," She said, then snorted. "You're nothing but a slut!"

Tammy nodded. "I understand that both of you are angry right now, but I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive what we did," She started. "I did not mean to intentionally hurt any of you." She said, looking at Fulton.

"You need to leave, _now_!" Julie shouted.

Tammy nodded once more, and finally left. Julie shook her head, and exhaled. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was out of breath.

"Oh, Jules!" Fulton said, taking Julie in his arms and hugging her. She hugged him back, and cried. "It's okay," He told her. "We'll be okay, I promise, I'll make everything better…" He said, though he was not sure he'd be able to keep it.

* * *

Livvie returned to her room after her last class of that day. She was so happy that the day was finally over because Luis had promised he was going to come to her dorm to hang out. Hearing a knock at her door, she freaked out a little, as she was not yet ready.

She ran over to the door and opened it. "Dean, hey, I can't really-"

"Can you talk?" She shook her head. "It'll just be five minutes, please?" She nodded and let him in.

"Everything alright?" She asked, picking out a few different outfits from her closet.

"Not really," He started. She looked at him, indicating for him to go on. "You met Tammy, right?"

She nodded. "Can you give me the short version of this story? I'm kind of in a rush," She told him. "I have a date with Luis soon." She said, turning around and smiling.

Dean just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well, to make a long story short… I slept with her this summer."

Livvie gasped and turned around; dropping the clothes she had in her hands. "What the heck did you do that for?"

Dean chuckled at her reaction. "She was hot and I was drunk." Livvie rolled her eyes and laughed, continuing to search through her clothes. "Anyway," He continued. "I just told Fulton and he kicked me out of our dorm…"

Livvie looked at him. "Ouch, I'm sorry." She said, walking over to him. "Are you okay? You don't look okay."

Dean half-smiled. "I'll be fine." He promised. "I guess I'll leave you now," He said. "I still can't believe your dating the team's biggest player," He said, she shot him a look. "That's just asking for trouble." He warned.

She shrugged. "Maybe I like trouble?" She joked, he laughed. "Now, leave! He'll be here any minute. We'll talk later, I promise."

Dean nodded, and hugged her. "Thanks, Liv, really."

She smiled. "Anytime." She said, and shooed him away as she rushed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

It was just after Dean had left when Livvie heard a knock at the door, and smiled. She checked herself out in the mirror once more and headed for the door.

She grinned when Luis stood in front of her. "Hey, you're early." She teased, welcoming him in.

"Really?" He asked, walking in. "Maybe I was just really excited to see you." He teased back.

She smiled to herself and then turned around. She laughed as she watched him examine Connie's bulletin board. It was filled with tons of pictures of her and Guy. There was maybe one or two of her and Julie and Charlie, but the rest was full of Guy.

"Damn," He mumbled. "You would think Connie would get tired of looking at this kid's face all day." He commented.

She laughed. "Hey, she's in love. Leave her alone." She said, hitting him with a pillow.

He laughed as she collapsed on her bed. He followed suit, sitting across from her as she lied down. He watched her heavy breathing, and he could tell she was nervous. He had never done this before – go to a girl's dorm just to hang out. It was all new to him and he was beginning to wonder if Livvie was worth all the trouble.

Sure, he was interested in Livvie right now, but would he still be interested in two weeks from now? He did not know the answer to that, and that worried him. He did not want to hurt Livvie like he had hurt every other girl, but he hated being away from her.

"What are you thinking?" She questioned, rising up.

He looked at her and half-smiled. "Nothing important," He said, as he began tickling her feet. She laughed and tried to push him away but he climbed on top of her and continued tickling every inch of her body. She continued laughing hysterically as he brought his hands to her hips and continued.

She stopped laughing when he stopped tickling her, as he rested his hips onto hers and looked into her eyes. She stared at him, blinking, as he placed both his hands next to her head and rested his body on them.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the sudden flip in her stomach. She had never been in this position with a boy before. She had never been like this with anyone, and she was nervous.

He smirked at her and brought his face closer to hers. He kind of liked that she was getting so nervous around him. He had been on top of many girls before and none of them ever responded the way Livvie was. "Are you nervous?" He asked, smirking again.

"No," She said, smiling shyly at him. He chuckled. "Okay, maybe a little." She confessed.

"That's okay," He said, with a smile. "Mind if I try something?" He questioned, bringing his face even closer this time.

Her heart felt like it was about to explode as her heart began beating faster and faster. She shook her head at him, and became even more nervous as he came closer and closer.

He brought his lips towards hers and kissed her. His arms snaked around her waist, hauling her towards him. She squeaked at how the kiss became so heated so quickly and pulled away, to breath. "Whoa," She said, panting. "That was… a little fast."

He looked at her as a lump formed in his stomach. Had she not been ready for that kiss? He had definitely been ready, and by the way she responded to him, he had thought she was too. "I'm sorry Livvie… I didn't mean to!" He apologized quickly. "If I had known you didn't want to-"

"No!" She interrupted, placing her hands on his chest. "No, no, I wanted to." She told him, reassuringly. "I just thought we could start off a bit slower… that's all." She explained.

"Okay," He said, nodding. "If you ever feel like I'm pressuring you, Livvie, please tell me," He pleaded. "I'm not used to going slow with girls."

She laughed. "Okay, sounds good." She found herself smiling again when he brought his face to hers. This time he pecked her softly on the lips and pulled away, smiling.

"Better?" He questioned.

She nodded, laughing. "Much better."


	8. Are You Sure?

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Hope everyone has an AMAZING New Years Eve, I wish you all the best for the new year! **

* * *

Linda continued thinking about her kiss with Rick as she walked over to her locker. How could he even kiss her when he knew she was with Charlie? An even better question was, how could she have wanted to kiss him again?

She felt a pair of hands slip around her waist as she put her books away and knew exactly whom it was. She turned to face a pair of blue eyes that she knew so well. "Hi, Charlie." She whispered, as she hugged him, feeling guiltier than she had ever felt before.

"Hey," He said back. "Where were you yesterday? I waited…"

She froze, remembering what she had been doing while Charlie had been waiting for her. "Oh," She started, softly. "I got caught up at the library, I'm sorry, Charlie." She said.

His arms were still wrapped around her waist and she did not want to move. "It's okay," He shrugged. "I just thought we were going to talk…"

"We will." She said, eagerly. "We'll talk at lunch. We could maybe take a break from the Duck table?"

"Sure," He said, with a smile.

"I have to go to class," She said, as soon as the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch." She promised, as she quickly pecked him on the lips and ran to the other end of the hallway, feeling someone yank her into an empty classroom. She shrieked, but the man put his hand on her mouth.

"Rick!" She whispered loudly, slapping his arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smirked. "Damn, you're cute when you're angry." He said, causing her to blush. Charlie never said things like that to her, and it made her feel good about herself that an older, attractive man thought she was cute. "Wanna kiss me again?" He questioned.

She frowned and pursed her lips. "No, because I love Charlie, and I'm going to class." She said, as she marched towards the door but he grabbed her and planted his lips onto hers. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, about to argue but he just kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back.

What Linda and Rick did not know was that a certain suspicious captain had followed them, and did not like what he was seeing.

* * *

Connie Moreau was not going to class today. She had told Livvie she was feeling sick and stayed in bed. Guy was always up for skipping school, so when Connie had told him she was skipping, he was happy. She told him to come by her dorm when he woke up – she needed to talk to him about something.

She became nervous when she heard her door open. She ran into her bed, and pulled the covers over her head.

Guy chuckled. "Is someone tired?" He questioned, walking over to the bed and joining her. When she did not respond, he frowned. Something was wrong. "You okay?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

She poked her head out from under the covers, and looked at him. "I'm late." She whispered.

Guy raised an eyebrow. "Late as in… _late_ late?" He questioned, and she nodded. He stood up from the bed, his heart pounding. "You're serious?"

"No, I'm totally kidding." She said, with a roll of her eyes, as she stood up from the bed as well. "Of course I'm serious!" She shouted.

"I can't believe this!" He said, running his hand through his blond, shaggy hair. "I thought we were always careful…"

"Condoms are not always 100% effective, Guy!" She told him. "What are we gonna do?" She asked, softly. "I can't be pregnant…" She said, as she began to cry.

He nodded. "I know," He said, sighing loudly. "I just… I need time to think!" He said, dashing out of the dorm.

She stared into space, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did Guy, the supposed love of her life, just walk out on her when she told him she was pregnant?

* * *

It was finally lunch and Livvie was in the courtyard waiting for Luis. He had told her to meet her there, and told her they needed to talk. She was obviously nervous, thinking of the worst situation possible. She knew they weren't actually together, but she was thinking that he would tell her he didn't want to see her anymore. After all the warnings she had gotten from everyone, she would not be surprised if that was what he wanted to talk to her about.

She felt her heart beat faster and faster as she watched him approach her. "Hey," He said, with a grin, as he sat down across from her.

"Hi," She said, with a nervous smile. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, relieving any possible worries she might have had earlier.

"So, there's something I wanted to ask you," He started, looking at her. She nodded, telling him to go on. "I don't normally do this with girls, but you're just… so _different_. It's freaking me out." He said, she hoped that was a good thing. "It's just that… I want to be around you all the time, and I really love it when you smile," She blushed. "I just want there to be something between us…" He said, staring at her so intensely that she felt shivers run up her spine.

She smiled, as he grabbed her hand from across the table. "I want that too," She said, nodding. "But I don't know I can."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that every single person I have talked to has told me to stay away from you, but I can't! I really tried to, but it's almost impossible!" She confessed. "I'm just… scared, that's all."

He laughed. "You don't have to be scared, Livvie," He said. "I promise that I will never hurt you." She looked away from him. "It'll be hard, I'm not used to relationships, but I can make it work… I _will _make it work, for you, Livvie." He promised.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay," She said, nodding. "We're still taking things slow, though." She warned him.

He nodded, smiling. "Anything for you." He said, as she brought her face closer to his, their lips clashing and he could feel her smile as they kissed.

* * *

Linda waited impatiently in the courtyard for Charlie, who still had not shown up. Was he really going to stand her up? She ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed loudly as her phone vibrated.

She flipped it open and saw that Rick was calling her. She felt her face get hot, and though she knew she should not, she picked up the phone. "Rick, what do you want?" She whispered, hoping Charlie was nowhere near her.

"For you to meet me tonight, outside your dorm."

She scowled. "And why on earth would I do that?"

She could almost feel him smirking on the other end. "I know you want to," He said, not letting her argue. "Meet me around 11:00, we can start round two."

She scowled again and hung up the phone. The bell rang and stormed out of the cafeteria angrily.

* * *

Livvie was on cloud nine as she walked into her dorm. She had never been so happy over a boy in her entire life. She dropped her book bag onto the floor and looked over at Connie, who was still curled up in a ball, hiding under her bed sheets.

"Connie?" She questioned, as she approached her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Connie responded, without showing her face.

Livvie laughed. "Well, you'll never guess what just happened!" She said, excitedly. "Luis and I are kind of official!" She gushed.

"That's great." Connie said, her voice muffled.

"Yeah," Livvie agreed, this time less enthusiastic. Connie's dull mood had brought her high spirits way down. "Are you sure everything is okay?" Connie sat up in her bed and Livvie gasped. Connie's face was red and swollen obviously from crying so much. "Connie!" Livvie shouted, as she sat down next to her. "Oh, what happened?"

"I think I'm pregnant…" Connie blurted out, and she began crying again. Livvie gasped. "That's not even the worst part!" Connie said. "I told Guy and he just left! He wasn't even there for me! He's supposed to love me, Liv! And he just abandoned me! How could he do that to me?" She wailed, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, Connie!" Livvie said, as she hugged her close. "I'm here, it's okay." She promised. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Connie shook her head. "I haven't taken a proper test yet, but I'm _really _late."

Livvie nodded, understandingly. "Get dressed, we're going to go buy one and do it together, okay?"

Connie nodded and did as she was told. The two girls made their way out of Eden Hall and into the nearest store. They bought the pregnancy test and were now in the store's bathroom.

Connie breathed. "What if I didn't pee properly?"

Livvie chuckled. "I don't think there's a wrong way to pee, Connie." She pointed out and looked at the tiny stick. "Two more minutes, here take my hand." She said, as she held out her hand for Connie to hold onto.

She told hold of it tightly, and smiled. "Thanks so much for doing this, Livvie," She said. "I don't know how I'd be able to do this on my own."

Livvie smiled back. "Whatever happens, I'll be right here. I promise." She said, and looked at her watch. "Okay, it's time. Want me to look?"

"Please!" Connie said, shutting her eyes closed and looking away.

"Oh my God," Livvie breathed.

"What?" Connie questioned, her eyes still closed. "What, Livvie?"

"It's positive."


	9. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"It's positive."

Connie's eyes flew open, and she grabbed the stick out of Livvie's hand. "That can't be possible!" She said, through tears. She looked at Livvie. "How can this happen?" She asked, but it was rhetorical. She rested her head on Livvie's shoulder as Livvie hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay," She soothed. "I'm right here." She promised, running her hand through her hair.

* * *

It was finally Friday and Adam had returned home for the weekend. He had not been home since school started and though he did not want to admit it, he really missed his home.

He walked into the huge living room to see his mother sitting on the sofa, reading the paper.

"Hey, mom," He greeted, as he walked over to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, honey," She greeted, setting down the paper and looking up at her son. "How was school?"

"The same." He shrugged. A bruise on his mother's wrist caught his eye and he knelt in front of her, picking up the arm to examine it. "Mom, what happened?" He asked, worriedly.

She pulled her arm away from his grasped, and frowned. "Nothing, honey, I just hurt my arm playing tennis with Glenda." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Yes, why would I have any reason to lie about a bruise, Adam?" He shrugged, and she smiled again. She changed the subject. "When is Anna coming over for dinner again? I feel like I haven't seen her in ages."

* * *

"Bombay!" Charlie said, with a huge grin, as he ran towards his former coach. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you weren't come back until Christmas?"

Gordon shrugged. "Ah, I thought I'd come check up on my Ducks, make sure you're all doing well."

"You could've done that over the phone." Charlie suggested, suspiciously.

"Charlie," Gordon sighed. "Can't you just be happy that I came to visit and leave it at that?" He questioned, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Sure, sure." Charlie chuckled.

"So, how's the Captain doing?" Gordon questioned, as the two sat down in Charlie's living room.

Charlie shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"What happened with Linda?" Gordon asked, knowing there was something wrong with him.

Charlie sighed. "I saw her kissing Rick Reilly."

"Reilly? Tom Reilly's son?" Charlie nodded. "What the heck is Linda doing with an ass like that?"

"Who knows?" Charlie shrugged, sadly.

Gordon sighed, sympathetically and put an arm on Charlie's shoulder. "Have you talked to her?" Charlie shook his head. "What the hell are you doing sitting here talking to me then? Go talk to her!"

Charlie shook his head. "I wouldn't even know what to say to her without losing my temper."

"Charlie, you have the right to be angry with her. What she did was not right." Gordon told him.

Charlie shrugged again, and sighed. "Whatever, when she wants to stop acting like a bitch I'll talk to her." He said. Gordon rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. Charlie stood up. "That's probably my mom." He said, which sounded like a warning.

"Oh," Gordon said, as Charlie opened the door and let Casey in.

"Hi, sweetie." Casey greeted, kissing her son on the cheek. She froze when she turned and saw Gordon sitting on her couch. "Gordon!" She shouted, bringing her hand to her heart. "I thought we weren't expecting you 'til Christmas?"

He shrugged, standing up. "I came early, to check in with the Ducks."

She nodded. "Well, that was nice of you." The air was tense, and Charlie could feel the awkwardness. "Charlie, where's Anna? I'm going to get ready to cook dinner soon…" She said, never taking her eyes off Gordon.

Charlie shrugged. "Probably at skank practice," Casey shot him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Cheer practice." He corrected.

"Would you mind giving her a call, I want to know when she'll be back home." Charlie nodded, and left the room. "Why are you here, Gordon?" She questioned as soon as she made sure Charlie was out of earshot.

"I'm here to check up on the Ducks, like I said."

Casey raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, Scott's going to be home any minute, and I don't think it would be very appropriate…"

Gordon raised his hands up. "Say no more, I'm gone." He said, as he headed for the door. "Tell Charlie I said goodbye, and that I'll see him soon."

Casey nodded, and with a slam of the door, Gordon was gone.

* * *

Connie and Livvie had decided to go to the doctor to make sure she was actually pregnant. Connie did not want to take any chances. She felt like she had been waiting in that white room for hours when it was merely minutes. Livvie held her hand tightly as they waited for the results.

The doctor finally came back in the room, and Connie grew nervous. She eyed the clipboard the doctor was carrying, which she assumed held her results. The doctor checked the clipboard and looked up at the two girls. "I'm hoping this is good news for you, considering your age," The doctor said, as she stared at Connie. "You aren't pregnant."

Connie gasped. "But the test?"

"Drugstore pregnancy tests are not always accurate, I'm glad you came to me to make sure," Connie nodded. "These types of things are very serious, Connie, I hope you are more careful next time."

Connie nodded quickly as her and Livvie walked to the door. "I will be." She mumbled as the two girls exited the room.

Connie hugged Livvie as soon as the two made it out of the clinic. "Thank you _so _much for being there for me, Livvie!" She said. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Livvie smiled sweetly. "I'm just happy you're not pregnant." She said, as the two girls hugged again and headed back to the school.

* * *

Tammy walked over to Fulton's dorm with confidence. She was going to tell him how she felt about the whole situation whether he liked it or not. She didn't even care what he said to her, as long as he knew how she felt, that was all that mattered.

"Fult?" She whispered, knocking softly on the door.

He opened it quickly and sighed when he saw Tammy standing before him. "What do _you _want?"

She frowned, walking in the room, uninvited. "I just wanted to talk to you, about everything." She said, turning around to face him.

"Well, talk away," He said, coldly. "But nothing you say will make me any less hurt, or make me forgive you for what you did with Dean."

She nodded, understandingly. "I'm not here looking for forgiveness, Fulton," She informed him. "I just want you to know how I feel."

He sat down on the bed, while he watched her. She seemed nervous, and he almost believed that she was being sincere. "Fine, go ahead."

She played with her fingers before she found the courage to speak up. "What I did, with Dean… It was a mistake, a _huge _mistake, but I just… I thought I was never going to see you again, and Connie always told me how cute Dean was, and I was _really _drunk and I know that doesn't excuse what I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you…" She told him. "And of course you have a right to be mad, but it's not like we were together or anything. I always figured you liked me, but I didn't know you'd be this angry about it…"

"You didn't know I'd be this angry?" He questioned, baffled. "You didn't think I"d be angry, or hurt at the fact that my best friend and the girl I've been in love with since I was ten slept together behind my back?" He questioned, angrily.

"You're in love with me?" She asked, shocked.

"_Was._ I'm not anymore." He informed her.

She bit her lip and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry, Fulton," She said, trying her hardest not to cry. "I can't change what I did, but I'd do anything to make it up to you…" She said, but he didn't answer. "You know," She started. "I never forgot the time you beat up that guy for me," She said, smiling at the memory. "We barely knew each other, but you defended me, and that was really sweet of you." He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was trying to charm him into forgiving her. "Was that when you realized you loved me?"

He looked at her, her eyes were so blue at that moment, and her usual light blond hair had been darkened due to the sun giving her streaks that summer. He hadn't even _really _looked at her since she had returned, until now. "Yeah," He breathed. "It was."

She smiled. "We have a huge history, Fulton, you can't just forget that because of one stupid mistake I made." She told him, as she continued rubbing his shoulder. "You don't have to forgive me right away, but we can still try to make it work, can't we?"

He looked at her. "Can I even trust you after what you've done?"

"That's entirely up to you, Fulton." She said.

He nodded. "Did you really like it when I punched that guy out for you?" He asked, moving his face closer to hers.

She smiled, sweetly. "Yeah, I _really _did." She told him, as he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

Dean had been knocking on Julie's door for the past five minutes, but no one answered. He knew she was there, it was past curfew, and Julie never missed curfew.

"Jules!" He shouted through the door. "Please, just talk to me for five min-" He stopped himself when the door swung open.

"What the hell do you _want_?" The blond questioned, furiously. "Do you know that it's past curfew?" She questioned. "Why don't you leave me alone and go to bed?!" She shouted as Dean chuckled at her sudden outburst. "Great," She said, folding her arms over her chest. "Nice to see that you're laughing about this."

Dean became serious. "I'm sorry, Jules," He said. "Will you at least talk to me?"

"I don't have anything to say to you right now." She said, reaching for the door to close it.

Dean frowned. "Why the hell are you so pissed, anyway?" He questioned. "It's not like we were together when I slept with Tammy, and if anyone around here should be pissed, it's me. Especially after what you pulled on me last year with Scooter." He challenged.

She scowled. "You're seriously not over that yet, Dean?" He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "That was a _year _ago. You're the one who left town like a little baby who can't handle anything!"

He shook his head. "Maybe I was tired of your push and pull games!" He shouted. "And maybe you really hurt me."

"Maybe I did, but that doesn't mean you should have left town!" She shouted back. "Maybe if you faced your problems instead of always running away from them, we wouldn't be in this position right now."

He shrugged. "Whatever, Jules." He said, as he walked away.

Julie sighed loudly and walked back into her room, shutting the door. She walked over to the phone, and began dialing.

"Adam! Hey, do you think you can come over to my dorm? I know its past curfew but I just… really need someone to talk to… Okay! See you in five."

* * *

"Who was that?"

Adam looked up at Anna who was sitting on his bed. "Just Jules." He said, as he walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "I thought we were going to watch Love & Basketball!" She whined.

He shook his head. "Julie said she needs to talk," He said, hating the disappointed look on Anna's face. "Its past curfew anyway, you should go to bed."

She pouted, and folded her arms over her chest as she stood up to leave the room. Before she could make it to the door, Adam grabbed her elbow and pulled her close to him, gently kissing her on the lips. "I love you." He said, with a promising smile.

"Whatever," She shrugged. "Have fun with Julie." She said with an eye roll, as he kissed her again.

She walked out of the room and into the halls, hoping no one would notice her. As she made her way back to her dorm she noticed a few of her "friends", if you could even consider them that, sitting in the hallway, whispering.

"Hey, guys." She greeted, as she walked over towards them. "What's going on?"

"Well!" One of the girls started. "We heard that Dean Portman just left Julie's dorm after a huge fight! He called her a bitch and everything."

Anna raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Dean that well, but she knew him well enough to know that he was respectful towards girls, especially the ones who he was in love with. "You sure about that?" She questioned.

"Yup!" The girl responded happily, as her phone rang. "Ou, text message!" She cooed happily, and Anna just rolled her eyes, getting ready to leave again. "Oh my God!" She shouted. "Anna, you're _so _not gonna like this one."

Anna became curious. "What is it?" She asked.

"Tiffany, you know, the one that's best friends with Jenna, who lives across from Julie's room?" Anna nodded. "Well, Tiff just told me she's at Jenna's now, and they saw Adam going into Julie's dorm!"

Anna nodded. "I know, I was just with him. He said she needed someone to talk to." She said, trying not to show how jealous she actually was that he had ditched her for Julie. She didn't even know they were close friends until today.

"That's not all!" The girl shouted, excitedly. "She said he even _hugged _her and kissed her cheek!" Anna's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You're kidding!" She said, grabbing the phone to re-read the text message.

"What are you gonna do about it, Annie?" One of the other girls asked, excitedly.

Anna frowned, thinking for a moment and then grinned mischievously. "Well, I've got a little dirt on the Kitty Cat myself." She said, with a wink.

The girls gasped. "Do tell!" They begged. Anna nodded and whispered in their ears. "No _way!" _They squealed. "I knew that new girl was a slut! Damn, she's gonna cause a _lot _of trouble around here! Poor Julie… not!"

Anna smiled, devilishly as her friends began over exaggerating her story, as she knew they would, and she watched as they called and texted everyone they knew with this new information.

She stood up and smiled, accomplished. She had now just killed two birds with one stone.


	10. Rumors

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend :)**

* * *

Livvie and Connie were on their way to Chemistry class when the rumor that Anna had started the previous night had spread. Everyone was whispering and looking at Livvie.

"What the hell is going on?" Connie asked, looking at Livvie but she just shrugged as she nervously wondered what they were talking about and why everyone was looking at her.

Connie spotted Julie at her locker and pulled Livvie towards her as they walked to Julie. "Hey Jules," Connie greeted.

"Hey, Cons," Julie said with a smile, and then looked over at Livvie. "Whore." She said, as she walked past her.

Livvie gasped and walked over to Julie. "What did you just call me?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you heard me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jules!" Connie shouted. "What's your deal?"

Julie raised an eyebrow and sighed loudly. "Well, I'm not usually one to listen to gossip, but with all the shit that Dean's been pulling lately, this latest rumor did not surprise me." Livvie raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Julie was even talking about. "Oh, come on. Don't play dumb with me."

"Julie," Livvie started. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You slept with Dean!" Julie blurted out.

Livvie's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Like I said," Julie started. "Don't play dumb with me."

"Julie… I swear, I didn't-"

"Save it, please." Julie said, as she walked away from the two girls.

Livvie looked over at Connie, who appeared to be in the middle of a deep thought. She snapped out of it and looked at Livvie. "I know who started the rumor."

* * *

"Anna!" Charlie shouted, spotting his half-sister from across the hall. He ran over to her, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Charlie," She greeted, with a smile that turned into a frown when she saw Charlie's expression. "Why are you so angry?" She asked. "Have another fight with Linda?"

Charlie shook his head. "Have you heard what people are talking about this morning?" He questioned her, as she played with the ends of her blond hair.

She shrugged. "The disgusting meatloaf for lunch?" She suggested, closing her locker.

He shook his head. "Their talking about how Livvie slept with Dean."

She nodded. "Okay… and this concerns me how?"

"Because I know you're the only one evil and dare I say jealous enough to start a rumor like that."

She gasped. "Wow, thanks!" She said, as she walked away, but he pulled her back towards him. "What Charlie? What do you want?"

"Did you start the rumor or not?" He questioned, staring into her eyes, but she didn't answer. "Anna." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine! I did!" She confessed. "But only because Julie was trying to steal Adam from me!" She told him.

"I highly doubt that," He said. "Since I'm pretty sure Julie's in love with Dean." He continued. "Why did you throw Livvie's name into the mix, huh? Was it because you're jealous that she's dating Luis now?" He questioned. She shook her head. "Come on, Anna. Stop playing these stupid games… You know their only going to get you into trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't really care." She said, folding her arms over her chest. He sighed loudly and was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"Anna! God dammit!" She heard a familiar voice yell from behind her. She spun around and cringed when she saw Luis approaching her.

"Have fun." Charlie whispered, teasingly, as he walked away from his sister. She sighed as Luis came before her.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" He questioned, angrily.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." She said, as she tried to continue walking, but he stopped her. "Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you didn't like that I wasn't chasing after you anymore, and you couldn't accept that I was actually happy with Livvie. Admit it, Anna; please just admit it so you can stop making a fool of yourself."

She frowned. "You're the one talking crazy, not me." She told him, wriggling free out of his tight grasp. "I am _not _jealous of you and Livvie, that's for sure!" She informed him. "I'm very happy with Adam, as a matter of fact!"

He shook his head. "Then why did tell everyone that Livvie and Dean slept together, huh? To make everyone else's life miserable?"

"_No. _I didn't start any rumor." She told him.

"Anna, its bad enough that you actually started this stupid rumor, denying it is even worse." He told her, angrily.

"Luis, listen to me," She started. "I have no reason to be jealous of you and what's her face, because I really don't care if you're happy, as long as you're out of my life, I'm _very _happy." She said, coldly.

He shook his head. "Guess you're still the same old bitch from last year." He said, angrily walking past her.

* * *

"Hey," Livvie said, sliding her tray onto the table as she sat across from Luis.

He looked up at her. "Hi, baby." He greeted, pecking her gently on the lips. "Listen, I talked to Anna-"

"I know she's the one who started the rumor, Luis." She told him. "But I just don't understand why… I don't remember doing anything to offend her." She said, as she began eating her food.

"It really has nothing to do with you; it's all about her and her jealousy." He informed her. "If I was dating anyone else, they'd be in the same position as you right now."

She nodded. "But why would she be jealous? I thought she was dating Adam?"

"She is," He told her. "But she can't stand the fact that I'm happy with someone else," He continued. "She doesn't like that I'm not chasing her around anymore, that I'm not giving her any attention… you understand?" She nodded. He smiled sweetly at her. "Just forget about it for now, it'll all blow over soon."

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to deal with all these people talking about me? I've never been in this situation before."

"Just ignore them, and they'll stop. I promise, okay?"

She nodded, and smiled at him. "Why didn't you ask me if it was true or not? The rumor, I mean."

He shrugged and looked up at her. "Look, whether it's true or not, I don't really care… It's your past to tell, not hers." She nodded. "I trust you, and if you slept with Dean, I'm okay with it."

"I didn't sleep with Dean." She assured him.

"Good," He said, with a smile. "But even if you had, it wouldn't matter to me. All that matters to me is us, right here, right now." She blushed at his words, and he smirked, kissing her hand. "Okay?"

"Okay." She said, with a smile.

* * *

"Adam! I'm _sorry. _Julie was trying to make a move on you, and I needed to get her back somehow." Anna said, as she followed Adam into his dorm.

"Anna," He said, turning towards her. "Julie was _not _trying to make a move on me," He told her. "She was upset about Dean and needed a friend, that's IT!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How am I supposed to believe that when she calls you at midnight to go over to her dorm? And the girls! They all said they saw you kiss her cheek." She argued.

Adam shook his head and sighed. "And you actually believed them, Anna?" He questioned. "You know the only thing those stupid girls care about is gossip, so they obviously over exaggerated!" He said. "Why don't you trust me, Anna?"

"I do trust you!" She told him. "It's Julie I don't trust. Ever since her break up with Scooter she's been all over you! And don't say she hasn't! You wouldn't even understand, you're a guy, you don't know how girls are when their heartbroken and vulnerable."

Adam sighed loudly. "Whatever, Anna." He said, walking over to his desk. "I'm just really tired of your stupid games and all this childish behavior of yours. You're fifteen, not twelve." He said.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I was just… really angry, and jealous! You _did _ditch me for Julie, and you know I had when you do that." He didn't answer. "I love you, Adam. Please forgive me, you have to."

He looked at her, her eyes were pleading for him to say something. "I love you too," He started. "Just… not when you're like this." She looked at the ground as he approached her. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and then brought one to cup her cheek. "You're so much better than that, Anna, and you know it."

She shook her head. "You're probably the only one who thinks that." She said. "No one believes in me like you do. I really don't know what I would do without you." She told him. "Don't give up on me yet."

"I'm not, honey, I promise." He said, bringing her into a tight hug.

* * *

Connie sat on her bed as she attempted to do her homework. She hadn't seen or spoken to Guy in three days, which had been the longest they had gone without seeing each other, and she was starting to really miss him despite her anger with him.

She heard a knock at the door, but didn't feel like getting up from her bed, so she shouted "Come in!"

The door swung open, and there was her Guy. His hair was a mess, and she had never seen him look so terrified in his life.

"Are you pregnant?" He questioned, approaching her, worriedly.

She folded her arms over her chest and waited to give him her answer. Why did he even care if she was pregnant or not? He was the one who had run out of her room like a scared little baby, so why would he care?

"Connie, answer me, please." He breathed.

"No," She said, shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant."

He sighed, relieved. "That's great, baby!" He said, walking over to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"Let's say I was pregnant, Guy," She started. "What would you say?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter because you're not pregnant…"

She frowned. "Guy! Do you not understand what you did?" He shook his head. "You were going to abandon me and leave me alone to raise our baby! Do you think I can just forgive you for that?"

"Cons…" He started. "I'm sorry, I was just scared." He told her.

"So was I!" She shouted. "But I couldn't run from it like you could. I was alone, and terrified without you! How could you do that to me? How could you make me deal with this alone?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Connie." He said. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I was scared to death! I just needed some time to think about things."

She shrugged. "Well, now I'm the one who wants to think about things," She said. "So, I think you should leave, now, please."

"Connie!"

"No, Guy, please just leave." She told him. "We're not breaking up, but I just need some space."

He sighed and nodded, walking towards the door. "If it makes you feel any better," He started, keeping his back towards her. "I haven't slept since you told me you were pregnant."

And with that, he was gone.


	11. Unexpected

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know Anna seems like a bitch right now, but she will get nicer as the story progresses... Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hi, Charlie." Linda whispered, as she walked behind him. He had been ignoring her for the past few days, and she had no idea why.

When he didn't respond she became worried, and sped up to catch up to him. "Charlie? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked, softly.

He looked at her, disgusted. How could she even stand there, pretending as if she did nothing wrong? "I know about you and Rick." He mumbled, walking away.

Her eyes widened and she, once again, caught up to him. "How do you know?" She questioned, sadly.

"I saw you guys kissing the other day." He informed her, and then turned to face her. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Linda. I'm done with you."

Linda felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she watched the only man she loved walk away. That pain hurt even more when she watched as Charlie signed the petition to save the frogs she had been begging him to sign for weeks now. She sighed sadly and decided that she wasn't going to class that day.

* * *

"I just wanted to say goodbye, for now, that's all." Gordon explained to Casey, as he stood, hands in his pockets, at her doorstep.

"When will you be coming back?" She asked, hopeful.

He shrugged. "Not for a while, but I'll be back for Christmas," He sighed. "Casey, I know you're married… but I-" She cut him off with a quick kiss on the mouth, and pulled away. His eyes widened, and he grinned, still shocked. "That was... surprising." He said, with a chuckle. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "Just a kiss goodbye, for now." She told him. "I do love my husband, Gordon, but my feelings for you never went away… You left so many times, I was forced to move on." He nodded, understandingly. "Maybe one day we can be together, but for now, it's just not possible."

He nodded again and brought his lips to hers one last time. "Tell Charlie I said goodbye." He said, with a smile. She nodded, and watched as he left, sighing happily.

* * *

Adam walked into his house with his head hung low. The Ducks had just lost their first game of the season and he was more than disappointed in himself.

He watched as his father angrily made his way towards the inside of the house, and slammed the door.

"Adam!" He shouted. "What the hell was wrong with you tonight?" He questioned. "You played like shit! You're gonna need to do better than this if you ever want a shot at playing pro!"

Adam nodded. "I know, dad, tonight just wasn't my best…"

"You're damn right it wasn't!" Phillip Banks shouted, probably waking the neighbors. He approached Adam, growing angrier by the minute. "Maybe it's that stupid ditz girlfriend of yours that's got you distracted! I knew she was trouble from the minute I laid eyes on her!"

"No way, dad!" Adam shouted back. "Anna is the best thing that's ever happened to me, she's more like a motivation then a distraction!" But Phillip would just not hear it.

Adam was about to defend Anna once more when he felt his father punch him across the face. He fell to the floor, and looked up at his father, in shock. Phillip was red with anger and was panting, now loosening his tie.

"Play better next time." He said, walking past his son. Adam watched as his father walked up the stairs, still in shock after what had just happened.

* * *

Luis ran his hand up Livvie's shirt as he continued kissing her. He knew she wanted to take things slow but he could not help himself when she was kissing him like she was. They had just returned from the game, and Livvie had promised she would make him feel all better for losing. Luis wondered what he would get if the Ducks actually won.

He reached for her bra clasp, but she reached up and moved his hand away as they continued their make out session. She got up and straddled him as they continued kissing. He could not believe that things were getting so heated so quickly, and that she was not stopping him.

"You gotta stop what you're doing, or I won't make it." He told her, in between kisses. She giggled and he rose from his position to kiss her again. She smiled.

"Okay, time to breath!" She pleaded, pulling away from him and falling onto her back on the bed. He did the same, and wrapped his arms around her, as she cuddled to his side. "This is nice," She said, with a smile, as he began playing with her hair.

"Yeah," He said, also smiling. "Thank God your parents aren't home though."

"I know," She agreed, nodding. "They would probably kill me if they knew I even talked to boys." She joked.

He laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Livvie cupped his face in her hands, moving her lips over his.

"Livvie, we're-" Luis felt Livvie freeze at the sudden voice of her father. The two immediately separated from each other. Livvie had jumped so fast she had almost fallen off the bed.

"Dad!" She shouted. "What are you doing home?" She questioned, nervously, looking over at Luis then back at her father.

"I think I should be the one asking questions around here." He said, angrily. "You, out." He ordered, pointing at Luis.

"Uh, yes, sir…" Luis mumbled, as he stood up from the bed and collected his things. "See you later, Livvie." He said, rushing out of the room.

"Hah, that won't be happening any time soon!" Jimmy hollered as he heard the front door close.

"Dad, what the hell was that?" Livvie questioned, angrily.

"What did I say about bringing boys home?" He questioned. "Especially without me or your mother's supervision?"

She sighed, loudly. "Not to."

"Exactly." Jimmy said. "You're not going to see him again."

"What? But dad-" She tried to protest, but there was no hope.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it, Olivia Simms." He said, walking towards the door.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of her full name. "I hate you!" She shouted, as she dug her head into the pillow.

He looked over at her and sighed. Daddy's little princess was now a grown teenager, and Jimmy didn't like the fact that he had just watched his little girl in that position.

* * *

"Jules!" Fulton shouted, for what felt like the eight billionth time. She had locked herself in her bathroom the second Fulton had mentioned Dean's name. "Please, Jules, just hear me out!" He begged. "You _have _to talk to him," He told her. "If Tammy and I can work out our issues, then so can you and Dean."

"HAH!" Julie shouted. "If you hadn't noticed, Fulton, you are _way _more forgiving and less hard-headed than Dean and me," She told him, coming out of the bathroom. Fulton sighed, relieved. "Besides, Dean is a stupid jerk; he's the one who doesn't want to talk to me, for the stupidest reason!"

Fulton raised an eyebrow. "Julie, I wouldn't want to talk to you either if you ignored me for months because of your asshole, older boyfriend, and expected me to be all happy about it when you guys broke up." Fulton pointed out.

Julie sighed, loudly. "He slept with Tammy!" Julie said. "That's ten times worse than what I did." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not really," Fulton said, shaking his head. "You and Dean weren't together when they slept together," Fulton pointed out.

"Yeah, and we weren't together when I went out with Scooter, either!"

"You knew he had feelings for you though," Fulton said. "And you ignored and ditched him for your boyfriend, that's low." He said.

She groaned. "Whose side are you on, anyway?" She questioned, angrily, and then rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, I forgot, 'Bash Bros for life'"

Fulton laughed, and shook his head. "I'm not on anyone's side, Jules," He told her. "I just think you two need to stop being stubborn and talk everything out." Julie nodded. "You will?"

"Yes," She sighed. "I will."

"Right now?" He asked, eagerly.

"Do I _have _to do it _right _now?" She asked, but already knew the answer. Fulton nodded. "You suck." She said, as she stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the door. "Have fun having sex with Tammy." She snarled, sarcastically.

"Have fun having sex with Dean." He retorted, chuckling.

"Ha, ha." She said, as she slammed the door.

* * *

Dean lay down on his bed, watching tv. It was only Tuesday and he was contemplating on faking sick so he did not have to go to school the next day.

He heard a soft knock at the door and, feeling lazy, he did not get up. "Come in, it's open!" He shouted to whoever the person on the other side of the door was. He assumed it would be Fulton or Livvie, but was surprised when Julie walked through the door. "Julie!" He said, surprised.

She didn't say one word, she just walked over to him and kissed him. He pulled away, shocked, as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. She looked shock too, as if she had no control over what she had just done. "I'm… I'm so sorry." She said, as she ran out of the room.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened?


	12. A Fun Afternoon

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Guys, it really helps me when you review and tell me what you like and don't like, because then I know how to improve my writing in this story. Please review to let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks.**

* * *

Linda froze as she stared at the tiny plus sign on the stick she held in her hand. How was this happening to her right now? She was _not _pregnant. She had only been with Rick once and she swore that they had used protection. This was not happening to her.

She breathed and closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them again, this would all just be a dream. However, as she opened them again, she realized this was definitely not a dream, this was happening and she could not stop.

She heard a knock at her door, and dropped the stick in the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed, and walked over to the door to open it, nervous when she saw Rick standing in front of her.

"Rick! Oh, hi…" She mumbled, letting him in.

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her waist and began kissing her neck, but she pushed him away, smacking him hard across the face.

"What the hell?" He questioned, looking at her and became more serious when he realized she was crying. "Linda, what's wrong?"

She frowned sadly, and looked at him. He was going to hate her for this, but right now, she did not care. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Rick was speechless as he stared at her, his eyes widened. "You're joking, right?" She shook her head. "Well, it can't be mine can it?"

She nodded her head, sadly. "I haven't… been with anyone else." She confessed.

His eyes widened even more with shock. "No, you're lying."

"Rick! I wouldn't lie to you about this, I promise!"

He crossed his arms over his shoulders. "I am _not _going to be father anytime soon." He informed her.

"You're gonna leave me to raise the baby alone?" She questioned, but didn't give him a chance to reply. "You asshole! I trusted you!"

He shook his head, and as she continued yelling at him, he left the room. Linda was shocked, and the only thing she could think of doing was cry.

* * *

It had been three days since she had not been in school, and Charlie was starting to get worried.

He walked over to her dorm, and started knocking on the door, but there was no answer. "Linda," He sighed. "Come on, I know you're in there, you have to be." He heard a soft cry, and realized the door was unlocked. He opened the door, and grew even more worried when he saw Linda on her bed, crying. "Linda! Oh my God, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, rushing towards her side.

She looked at him, sadly. How could he still care about her after everything she had done to him?

"Charlie, you shouldn't be here…" She told him, sadly, as she wiped her nose.

"I want to be, Linda," He told her. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Was it Rick? What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

She sighed sadly, as Charlie took a hold of her hand. "I'm… pregnant, Charlie, and Rick's the father." She said, in between sobs.

Charlie's eyes widened and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked at her, so hurt and vulnerable. He hugged her tightly and began stroking her head. "It's okay," He soothed. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

* * *

"I'm an idiot." Dean Portman said, as he entered his best friend, Livvie's dorm.

She looked up from her homework, and laughed. "You can say that again!" She joked, as he sat across from her on the bed. "What did you do now?" She asked, playfully.

"Julie kissed me last night." He confessed.

She laughed. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No! Not at all, just… She ran away right after she did it." He told her.

She chuckled. "Did it ever occur to you that… maybe you're just not that great of a kisser?" She asked, only half-joking.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." He said, sarcastically as she smiled at him sheepishly. "Come on, Liv, what do I do here?"

She shrugged. "You and Julie's back and forth is seriously giving me whiplash and I'm not even involved," She joked. He glared at her and she sighed. "Just… I mean, she likes you, Dean, it's really obvious. And if she kissed you, it's probably because she doesn't know how to tell you how she feels." She explained.

Dean nodded. "Huh, thanks, Liv. That really helped."

Livvie smiled, as Dean stood up from the bed. "Glad I could help." She said, with a grin as Dean left the room.

* * *

Julie sat comfortably in her chair as she waited for Fulton and Tammy to join her for lunch in the courtyard. She did not want to be anywhere near Dean at the moment, and had begged Tammy and Fulton not to eat with the Ducks that day.

She began searching around the courtyard, and started to panic once she saw Dean approaching her. She began collecting her things, ready to leave, but he quickly jogged over to her, leaving her unable to escape.

"Hey, Jules," He greeted, with his hands in his pockets.

She looked up at him. "Hi, Dean…" She mumbled. "Listen, right now's not a good-" But Dean's lips cut off Julie in mid-sentence. She squeaked at first due to the shock of Dean actually kissing her, but returned the kiss once she felt his hands cupping her face.

She pulled away, gasping for air, and looked into his eyes. "What was that for?" She asked, nervously.

"I just…" He started, also appearing nervous. "I wanna be with you, Jules."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You do?" He nodded. "You shouldn't… I've done so many terrible things to you, Dean."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He told her and she looked up at him again. "As long as we're together, I don't care anymore."

She smiled as he brought his lips to hers once more. She pulled away again, cupping his face in her hands. "Let's go back to your dorm." She said, with a devilish grin.

He smirked as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the dorms.

This was going to be a fun afternoon.

* * *

"Hi, baby," Anna greeted her boyfriend as they sat down with the other Ducks. She pecked him on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled up at her, and kissed her quickly, as they both began eating their lunch. He was oddly quiet that afternoon, and Anna did not know why. "Everything alright, Adam?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired… that's all."

She nodded. "How was your weekend? Does your mom still miss me?" Anna asked, with a playful grin.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, she does." He said, looking down at his food.

Anna frowned. "Baby, what's wrong? You seem different today…" She said, as she noticed Adam was constantly tugging at his sleeves, pulling them down over his hands. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" She questioned when he didn't answer her.

He looked at her and looked into her worried eyes. "Like I said, I'm just tired..." He told her.

She raised one eyebrow and sighed as he continued tugging at his sleeves. She grew frustrated with him, and finally pulled his sleeve up. She gasped when she saw bruises all over his arm. "Adam!" She shouted, but trying to keep quiet so the other Ducks wouldn't see. Adam pulled his arm away from hers and pulled his sleeve back down. "What the hell is that, Adam?"

He shook his head and sighed, hating the fact that Anna was so damn nosy all the time. "Nothing, honey, I just hurt my arm at practice this morning, that's all. I'll be fine." He told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me," He said, getting up. "I have to study for a test."

She nodded as he kissed her cheek and left the table, leaving Anna worried.

* * *

Julie pushed Dean onto the bed, and climbed on top of him as they continued kissing. He could not wait to be inside her, and Julie was so happy that she was finally going to be with Dean.

"I'm so happy we're doing this, babe." He told her, kissing her neck, as she moaned in his ear. He shuddered. "You're amazing, Julie."

He began taking off her shirt when a sudden image interrupted Julie's thoughts. She stood up, straddling Dean, and pushed his hands away from her.

"Oh my God," She whispered, as she began tearing up.

He rose up too, and grabbed her hand. "Julie, what's wrong, babe?"

She looked at him, and shook her head. "I have to go!" She said, as she got off his bed, and headed for the door.

"What? Why?" He questioned, following her. "You can't just do _that _to me and expect me to be okay with nothing more, Jules." He joked. She glared at him, and began turning the doorknob, but he stopped her. "What's wrong, Jules? Did I do something?"

"Yeah," She said, nodding her head. "You slept with Tammy." She told him, and with that, she left.

Dean groaned and punched the wall furiously.

* * *

**I know I'm giving Dean and Julie's relationship a lot of trouble but there's good stuff coming up for them, I promise! **


	13. The Party

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I have only three chapters left, but I do plan on writing a sequel... would anyone be interested in that? Let me know! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You have a few options," The doctor told them. Linda looked up from the floor, as she sat in a chair across the doctor, Charlie right by her side, holding her hand.

"Okay… What are they?" Linda asked. She knew everything possible about teenage pregnancy due to doing a major project on it last year, yet everything she had ever said about it quickly escaped her mind once she found out she was pregnant. She still could not believe this was happening to her – a sixteen year old student was _not _supposed to get pregnant, especially her.

"Well, firstly," The doctor started. "You can keep the baby," She told them. "You can decide to raise it on your own or with the birth father, your parents, a friend…"

Linda shook her head. "No, that's definitely not an option," She told the doctor. "I want to get into Harvard… I can't do that with a baby," She said, looking back down at the floor.

The doctor nodded, and moved on. "Second, there's adoption. All you would have to do is have a long and healthy pregnancy and once the baby is born, there will be a family waiting to give it a safe, and loving home," Linda nodded, this sounded like an option she was willing to consider.

"And the third option…" Linda looked over at Charlie when she felt him squeeze her hand. He gave her a comforting smile, and she looked back up at the doctor. "Abortion," Linda froze. "Now, I know that's a scary word, you've probably learned about it in school," Linda nodded. "You can choose to terminate your pregnancy right now, but there are some risks."

Linda nodded. "I won't be able to have children in the future?"

"It's possible, but the chances are low." Linda nodded. "I'll give you a few days to think about it, and you can call me when you've made your decision." Linda nodded and the doctor escorted her and Charlie out.

"So…" Charlie started, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What are you going to do?"

Linda shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm not ready to have a baby, Charlie." She told him. "I think… I think I'm going to have an abortion."

Charlie gasped. "You can't do that, Linda! You can't kill another human being, just because you wanna be selfish!" He regretted it the moment he saw the hurt expression on Linda's face. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Linda. That came out wrong…"

"No, you don't have to apologize. You're right, I am being selfish if I get an abortion, but I would be stupid not to get one… I can't raise a child, Charlie. Not on my own, and my parents would disown me, that's for sure." She told him, as they walked back to the dorms.

"You wouldn't be raising it on your own… You have me." He told her.

She sighed, becoming frustrated. "That's not the point, Charlie!" She shouted. "The point is… I'm not ready to have a baby, whether I'm raising it alone or not."

"I know, and I get that," He said. "It's just that… you campaigned so hard last year with that charity of yours to help teenage moms."

"Yeah, I was helping them, Charlie, but I never said I wanted to be one!" She shouted.

"Why couldn't you just give it up for adoption? That way, you wouldn't have to keep it, and you wouldn't have to… you know, kill it." Linda began crying. "Oh, Linda, don't cry, I'm sorry!" He said, hugging her, as she cried in his chest. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

* * *

It was Friday night and the whole school had been invited to Krystal James' party as his huge mansion.

Connie and Livvie had decided to walk, and Connie was now regretting her decision. "WHY did we walk? Are we insane? I think my feet are going to break _before _we get there!" She complained, as she took of her heels and began walking barefoot.

"I really hope you don't step on a piece of glass, or something gross." Livvie said, laughing. Livvie felt her cell phone vibrating and she groaned when she saw it was her parents again. "God, why can't they just leave me alone for five minutes?"

"Seriously, that's like, the fifth time they call you in half an hour!" Connie said, with a laugh.

"I know!" Livvie shouted, frustratingly. "Well… not anymore!" She said, as she shut off her phone.

"What's going on with them, anyway?" Connie asked. "You said they've been fighting a lot…"

Livvie shrugged. "They've been fighting a lot lately, that's all. It was never this bad before, but then again… maybe I was just too young to realize." Livvie sighed.

Connie looked at her best friend. "Don't worry… Guy and I fight all the time." She said, comfortingly.

Livvie laughed. "Yeah, but you and Guy are different then Jimmy and Vanessa."

Connie laughed. "Jimmy and Vanessa?" She asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

Livvie chuckled. "Yeah… I call them by their first names when I'm angry at them." She giggled.

"Where here!" Connie shouted, happily, as the two watched the huge mansion before them fill with crowds of partying teens, either drinking or doing something slutty. "This is going to be an interesting night!" Connie giggled as the two girls headed inside the mansion.

* * *

"What's that bitch doing here?" Krystal, one of Anna's friends, asked her, as they spotted Connie.

Anna frowned angrily, not forgetting about her and Connie's cat fight. "I don't know… but I'm about to go find out!" She said, setting her drink down, and heading towards Connie.

"I don't think so, Anna." Adam said, grabbing her by the arm, stopping her from moving.

"Adam, let go, I have something to do!" She told him, as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Anna, I thought you were gonna stop all this bullshit?"

"I just have to go do something!" She yelling over the loud music, but he stopped her yet again. "What the hell is your problem, Adam?"

"My problem is your childish games, it's driving me crazy, Anna, and you know you're better than that, you don't need be a bitch to everyone just because of your stupid friends!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Thanks, Adam, that was really nice of you!" She said, pushing past him, as she ran out of the house.

He sighed, and decided he would leave. Falling asleep in his comfortable bed sounded good right now.

* * *

"Livvie, heeeeyyyy!" Tammy shouted, as she spotted Livvie sitting on the couch. Tammy was obviously drunk and Livvie looked lonely waiting for Luis, so she decided she would join her. She sat down next to her new friend, and took another sip of her drink. "Want some?" She offered, but Livvie shook her head.

"I don't drink…"

Tammy smirked. "Come on, just one? It won't do anything to you, I promise."

Livvie bit her lip and looked around, trying to find either Connie or Luis but they were nowhere in sight. She looked back at Tammy's pleading eyes, and decided, why not?

* * *

Luis had finally made it to the party. He had been working a late shift that night, and he hoped Livvie had not waited too long.

He made his way to the front of the house but quickly stopped when he saw Anna crying on the steps. He walked over to her. "Anna? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked up at him, her face red and puffy and her makeup running down her face. "Go away." She demanded, putting her head back in between her knees.

She scowled. "Fine, I was just trying to be nice." He sighed, as he stood up, but she stopped him, tugging on his jeans.

"No, I'm sorry…" She said, as he sat back down again. She looked at him. "Adam and I had a fight." She confessed.

Luis nodded. "Must have been pretty bad, you look terrible." He said, only half-joking.

She laughed. "Yeah, he said he was 'tired of my childish behavior' whatever that means." She told him.

He nodded. "Well, I'm sure it'll blow over. You guys will be okay."

She looked at him, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She could not believe she was seeing this side of him again – the kind, caring side of him that she had fallen so hard for just one year ago. It seemed so far away now.

"Thanks." She said, and they became silent. "Are you happy, Luis?" She asked. "Are you happy with Livvie?"

He nodded. "Really happy," He started. "I haven't been this happy since… well, since I was with you."

Her eyes widened. She looked over at him and smiled, remembering their previous relationship. "Well, we _were _a great pair."

"Yeah, we were." He said, with a chuckle. "Those were good days…" He said, moving closer to her.

"Mhm," She said, smiling as she moved closer to him. She took another sip of her drink and felt a sudden rush as the alcohol rush through her body. She felt him cup her face in his hands and she pressed her lips against his, realizing how much she had missed the taste of his lips.

* * *

"DEAN! OH MY GOD!" Livvie shouted as she saw Dean walk over to where she and Tammy had been drinking. "You GOTTA have some of this!" She told him, shoving her drink in his hand.

He raised an eyebrow at her, realizing she was drunk, and helped her up. "You're drunk." He stated.

"I KNOW!" She shouted, slurring her words. "My head is pounding, but it's all good!" She said, laughing. "Can I have a sip of that?" She asked, reaching for her drink but he pulled it away from her. She pouted. "Dean! Come on, don't be a baby!"

He sighed. "Come on; let me take you back to the dorms." He said, as he picked her up.

"You suck!" She said, trying to fight him, but it was no use.

They made their way outside and Dean set Livvie down, hoping she would be able to walk on her own.

"Where's Luis?" Dean questioned.

"I dunno!" Livvie said. "He never showed." She said, folding her arms over her chest. "Dean!"

"What, Livvie?" He said, looking at her.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She said, with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I know that, Livvie," He sighed. "Can we keep walking now?"

She stopped. "You don't love me back?" She pouted.

He chuckled. "Of course I do." She smiled. "Now, let's _go._"

"Yes sir!" She mocked him, laughing as she tripped over her own feet, falling as Dean caught her in his arms. He lifted her, so she was standing straight, but she did not let go of him. They looked into each other's eyes and Livvie placed her hands on Dean's chest.

Livvie moved her face closer to his and puckered up, but he pushed her away, glancing to the floor. She blushed, feeling embarrassed and turned away. "Sorry, Deanie, I didn't mean to…"

He shook his head. "Its fine," He told her, wrapping his arm around her waist so she could walk without tripping. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Anna woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She rolled over and almost screamed at the sight of a naked Luis next to her. She rose up and put her hand over her mouth, looking around the room. She was clearly in Luis' dorm, and she clearly had no clothes on.

She quickly jumped out of the bed, put her clothes back on, and left the room, knowing that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

"Hi, Dr. Montgomery? Yes, it is me, Linda Chavez… I was just calling to tell you that I've figured out what I want to do with the baby… I want to terminate the pregnancy, I want an abortion."


	14. The Truth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Only two more chapters to go, and there will be TONS of drama! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Morning babe," Guy said, as he kissed Connie's cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning," She said, kissing him back. Stretching her arms and rising up she began laughing when she saw Livvie asleep in her bed, remembering that she had gotten drunk the night before. She could not wait to see Livvie with a hangover.

She froze when she saw Dean, fast asleep on their couch. Quickly jumping out of her bed, she ran over to the couch and shook Dean until he woke up.

"What the hell?" Dean said, as he opened his eyes. "Connie?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "What _happened _with you two last night, hm?"

Dean looked at her and laughed, but she glared at him. "Nothing happened, Connie," He promised. "Livvie was like… drunk out of her mind and since her boyfriend was no where to be found, I brought her back here and I must have fallen asleep on the couch, I guess." He explained, standing up.

"Mhm, how do I know you're not lying? Maybe you took advantage of her!" Connie shouted.

Guy laughed from behind them. "Cons, you've known Portman for four years now," He told her. "Do you really think he's the type of guy to do that?" He asked.

Dean looked at her, and she sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Dean."

He smiled. "It's okay. Tell party girl over there to call me when she's up." Connie nodded and watched him leave.

"I can't wait for Livvie to wake up," Connie said, smiling devilishly. "She'll never want to drink again!" She said, with a giggle. Guy was about to kiss her again, when there was a knock at the door. Connie groaned. "Damn it, Portman!" She shouted, as she walked over to the door to open it and was surprised when she saw Luis. "Hey! You were totally M.I.A last night, where were you?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind, don't want to know!" Connie informed him. She grabbed Guy by the hand, and led him to the door. "Let's give them some privacy, baby," She told him, then turned to Luis. "She's going to have a hangover," She informed him. "Have fun!" She giggled as her and Guy left the dorm.

Luis walked over to Livvie's bed and lied down next to her, watching her sleep. He felt like falling asleep right there, he had not slept one bit the night before after Anna had left. All he could think about was that he had just made a huge mistake, and he did not know if he would be able to tell Livvie what he had done.

He began softly running his fingers through her hair, as she opened her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He told her, but she smiled at him, kissing him.

"I missed you," She told him, yawning. "Where were you last night?"

Luis bit his lip. "The boss had me work an extra shift, and by the time I was done, I wasn't in the partying mood…" He lied. "Sorry I didn't call, I was just really tired."

She nodded. "It's okay, I had fun…" She told him, as she rubbed her head. "You're never leaving me alone with Tammy again, though. That girl is _crazy!_" She told him, and he laughed.

"I heard you were pretty crazy too, last night," He said. "Did I miss anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I probably made a huge fool of myself in front of half the school, but besides that, no." She felt a twist in her stomach. "Oh, God," She said, putting her hand to her mouth. "I'll be right back!" She said, jumping out of the bed and running into the bathroom.

* * *

"Linda?" Charlie said, poking his head inside Linda's dorm.

He saw her lying down on her bed, her hair sprawled. He joined her, and he embraced her in his arms. "I didn't do it." She told him. "I didn't have an abortion, and I'm not going to have one." He nodded. "But I am going to give it to someone who can't have children."

Charlie smiled. "That's great, Linda," He said. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

She smiled as he rubbed her shoulders gently. "Me too."

* * *

"Anna!" Luis shouted, as he chased his former girlfriend across the hall. She ducked her head inside her locker, hoping he would not see her, but he did and ran over to her.

"Look, Luis, right now is not a good-"

"Last night was a mistake," He told her, and she seemed a bit surprised. "I don't even know what I was thinking, but I don't want to be with you, I want to be with Livvie…"

"And I want to be with Adam." She stated.

"I have to tell her, I can't lie to her anymore." He said, waiting for her reaction.

"No! You can't do that! She can't find out because if she does, Adam will find out and he'll _never _forgive me!" She told him. "Please Luis, _please_ don't tell her." She begged.

"I have to," He said, but she shook her head. "You might be okay with lying to Adam, but I'm not okay with lying to Livvie, she deserves more than that, and so does Adam!" He shouted, walking away from her.

* * *

Luis furiously walked over to Adam's dorm and began banging on the door.

"What the hell do you want Luis?" Adam asked, opening the door.

"You should know something about Anna." Luis told him, as Anna came into the room.

"Adam! He's lying, I swear, don't listen to him!" She shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam questioned.

Luis took a deep breath. "We slept together last night." Anna sighed, sadly, watching Adam's expression go from confused, to hurt.

"What? Anna, is that true?" Adam looked down at the floor and nodded. "Get out," Adam shouted. "Both of you get the hell out."

"Adam, please-"

"We're done." He told her, and she gasped. Luis left slamming the door, and Anna started to cry.

"You really should leave now, Anna." Adam said, walking over to his dresser.

"No, Adam, please! You can't do that, you have to let me explain!" She begged, walking towards him.

" Anna," He sighed. "Get out, before I say something I regret." He said, coldly.

She nodded, and walked to the door. "I'm so sorry, Adam." She said, through tears as she walked out of the dorm.

* * *

"Hey party girl!" Connie greeted Livvie as she walked in the dorm. Livvie was sprawled on the couch, still in her PJs, watching tv. Connie laughed. "Feeling any better?"

Livvie shook her head. "Luis was supposed to bring me soup, but he never came back," She told her. "I tried calling, but he won't answer."

"Oh," Connie said, and almost jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Maybe that's him?" She said, smiling, walking over to the door. "Hey Luis," She smiled.

"Hey," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Uh, can you give me and Livvie a minute alone?" He asked.

Connie looked at him and immediately became worried, he did not look himself. She nodded, waving at Livvie and leaving.

"Hey," Livvie greeted with a smile, as she rose up from the couch to greet him. "I've been calling you all day…" She said, noticing how tense he was when she hugged him. "Is everything alright?" She questioned, as they both sat down on the couch.

He shook his head, looking into her eyes. "I have to tell you something," He said. "And it's not good."

"Okay…" She said, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "Um, this morning, when I said I didn't make it to the party last night… I lied," He told her. "I did make it, but I never came inside."

"Okay," She said, as she raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

He sighed. "Because, Anna was crying on the steps outside the house, and I wanted to make sure she was okay," He said. "But she was drunk, and we kissed," He continued, looking away from Livvie as she began to tear up. "And… we slept together." Livvie blinked, not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry, Livvie… it didn't mean anything."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up from the couch. "I bet that's what you tell all the girls you cheat on, huh?" She said. "You can show yourself out." She said, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Luis nodded and left the dorm. He hated himself right now, but made a decision, right there and then, that he was going to get Livvie back.


	15. Seeking Comfort

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I know a lot of you are loving the Julie/Dean situation and though things don't seem to be going in their direction right now, I can promise you that there's good stuff coming up! Only one chapter left and then it's on to the sequel! :)**

* * *

Everyone had heard by now that Luis and Anna had slept together, thus cheating on Livvie and Adam. Julie was not surprised. She had always known that Luis was a player and was never too fond of Anna; she always thought Adam could do so much better than her. She hoped that Adam knew that now.

Julie watched jealously from her locker as Dean comforting a sad Livvie. She rolled her eyes at the pair, and walked over to Adam's locker.

"Guys suck." She told him, as she leaned against the locker beside his.

He laughed. "No, girls suck." He told her, as she smiled sympathetically at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer…"

She shook her head. "You have every right to be," She told him, and groaned when she spotted Dean and Livvie again. "That just drives me nuts!"

"Come on, Julie, you can't be jealous of that," He said. "Everyone knows Dean's in love with you, and Livvie's just hurting and needs a shoulder to cry on."

Julie frowned and crossed her arms over her shoulders. "So why can't she cry on Connie's shoulder?" She asked, pouting.

Adam laughed as the two started walking to the cafeteria.

"Wanna eat lunch with me in the courtyard?" Julie asked him. "The Ducks table is gonna be _super _awkward, and I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of it." Adam laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, let's eat lunch in the courtyard." She smiled and followed him outside. Julie was glad she had a friend like Adam.

* * *

"That was... amazing." Tammy breathed, collapsing onto her bed, and snuggling onto Fulton's side. "We definitely need to do that again sometime." She said, with a smile.

He kissed her head and squeezed her closer to him. "What about right now? I mean, we've already missed three classes, might as well spend the rest of the day in bed."

She grinned. "I love that plan." She said, straddling him. "I'm really happy right now, with you, Fulton." She told him. "This is going to be a really good year for us."

He smiled, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm really happy too."

* * *

"I hope you're happy!" Anna said, as Luis came into her dorm.

"Do I look happy right now, Anna?" He questioned, though it required no answer.

She frowned, tears forming in her eyes. "Why would you tell Adam? Why would you tell Livvie?" She asked. "You knew they'd be angry and upset and dump both of us, so please, tell me why on earth you would tell them?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to lie to girls anymore, Anna. Livvie would have found out somehow and I didn't want her to go through the same thing I put you through last year," He said, and she brought her eyes to the ground.

"I wish this never happened…" She said, sadly. "I promised Adam I would wait with him," She said, through tears. "And now I can't do that."

Luis sighed. "Don't blame yourself… you were drunk, I wasn't. I took advantage of you."

"No, I was well aware of what I was doing… I was just so tired of waiting, I just wanted to do it, and Adam didn't…" She said. "So I came to you, the only person I knew would."

He chuckled. "That's nice to hear." He said and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Luis," She said. "I'm sorry for ruining you and Livvie's relationship… if there's anything I can do to fix it-"

He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do, Anna," He sighed. "She probably wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"Well, Adam doesn't want anything to do with me either, but that's not gonna stop me." She told him.

"When has that ever stopped you?" He asked, laughing.

She smiled, but then became serious. "Come on, Luis, you can't just give up without a fight!" She said. "Seriously, you gave up on me like two weeks ago." She said, jokingly. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "But I'm being serious…" She trailed. "I'll try to help you get Livvie back if you help me get Adam back, deal?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"Am I interrupting?" Adam's voice came from the door.

Anna looked up, surprised that he was even talking to her. "No, we were just-"

"No, its fine, I don't need to hear anymore excuses." Adam said, walking towards Anna's dresser. "I just came to get my stuff back."

Anna looked to the floor, swallowing the lump in her throat as she watched Adam walk away.

"Sorry…" Luis mumbled.

"No, it's not your fault." She said, sighing.

Luis nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go," He said. "See you around."

"Yeah," She said, as he left.

* * *

"Julie!" Dean practically shouted as followed Julie to her dorm. She ignored him, of course, as she had been doing so for the past few days. He sighed loudly, and finally caught up to her. "Come on, Jules, you can't ignore me forever."

She frowned. "Yes, I can."

"Julie," He said, looking at her.

She sighed, and began fidgeting with her keys, trying to avoid his eyes. "Look, Dean, I just need some time, okay?"

"Time? Time for what, Julie?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh when she could not unlock her door.

"Time to get over the fact that you slept with Tammy." She said, finally succeeding in getting her door opened.

He followed her inside, and sat down on her bed. "Come on, Julie," He groaned. "It's not like you didn't sleep with Scooter. What difference does it make if I slept with Tammy?"

She glared at him. "As a matter of fact, Dean," She started. "I _didn't _sleep with Scooter," She informed him. "See, unlike you, I want my first time to be with someone I actually love, and not someone I met at a stupid party." She said, as she put her books away.

"So you're gonna look down at me because I slept with Tammy? Like you're little miss perfect?" He questioned, angrily.

"No, Dean, I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!" She shouted.

"Do I, Julie?" He asked. "Because ever since you found out I slept with Tammy, you've been treating me differently, like I committed some horrible crime."

"You kind of did, Dean," She sighed. "Fulton is in love with Tammy, and you slept with her."

Dean groaned. "I didn't know who she was until after I slept with her!" he shouted, growing frustrated. "I'm tired of having the same damn fight all the time, Jules, you either want me or you don't!"

She folded her arms over her chest as she frowned. "Right now, I don't," She said, angrily. "So you can leave!"

"Fine!" He shouted back as he left the dorm, slamming the door.

* * *

"Looks like we're both flying solo for now…"

Livvie looked up as she saw Dean enter her dorm. She smiled sweetly as he came and sat next to her on the bed. "I didn't even hear you come in," She told him. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "Julie's being a bitch," He sighed and Livvie laughed. "She can't forgive me for sleeping with Julie, although technically she has nothing to forgive."

Livvie nodded. "Just give it some time, Dean, I'm sure things will blow over."

He shrugged. "Maybe…" He looked over at her; she was cuddled up in a blanket and looked like she had been crying. "Oh crap, Livvie, were you crying?" She nodded, sadly. "Aw, come here." He said, wrapping his arms around her, her head falling into his chest. "I'm sorry, it's gonna be okay, you'll be fine. You deserve so much better than him." She sniffled, and nodded. "If it makes you feel any better," He said. "I almost kicked his ass this morning,"

Livvie laughed. "What stopped you?"

"Fulton," He said, rolling his eyes. "He said he didn't want me to get kicked out after I just came back."

Livvie nodded. "We're gonna be okay, right? You and me?" She asked.

"Of course, we will."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over," Julie said, with a smile. "It's nice to know I have a friend who knows what I'm going through."

Adam smiled, immediately hugging her. "No worries, Julie, you know I'm always here."

She smiled at him and pulled away wondering if Adam could have been the guy for her all along.


	16. The Tragedy

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! This is the last chapter before the sequel and I am sooo excited! I'll try to have the first chapter of the sequel up sometime this weekend. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Anna walked over to her locker and sighed. This week had been hell and she was so happy it was finally Friday, but she was dreading the next few days. Tomorrow would be the annual Black & White Ball at Eden Hall and she no longer had a date since Adam wanted nothing to do with her.

She closed her locker and almost jumped when she saw someone standing next to her.

"Hi," He said, with a smile.

She had seen him before, but she did not know where. "Hi…" She said, folding her arms over her chest. "Sorry, but you look so familiar… Do we know each other?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm Tommy Duncan, I used to play hockey with your brother," She nodded, remembering that he was Tammy's younger brother. "My sister and I just moved back and I recognized you so I thought I'd come say hello."

She smiled sweetly at him, and looked down at her watch. "Oh shoot!" She shouted. "I'm late for cheerleading practice," She told him, picking up her bag. "I'll see you around?" She said, running towards the gym.

He nodded and watched her, smiling to himself.

* * *

"So, I was thinking…" Livvie said, as she sat next to Dean in his dorm.

"That can never be good," He teased, with a wink.

"Oh, you're so hilarious," She said, as she playfully hit his chest and ate a spoonful of her yogurt. "Anyway… Since we're both having relationship troubles, we could maybe go together to the Ball tomorrow?" She asked. "But if you were planning to go with Julie, I totally understand…"

"Nope," He said, shrugging. "She's still not talking to me and I don't really give a shit anymore." He said. "Besides, I was planning to ask you later tonight anyway," She nodded, laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," She said, with a smile. "This is not a date though, right?" She asked. "Because that would just be weird,"

He nodded in agreement. "Definitely not a date," He told her. "Besides, I'm just using you to get over Julie." He said, jokingly.

She gasped and hit him again. "Jerk," She said, with a laugh.

* * *

"So I guess it wouldn't be totally out of the question if I asked you to be my date to the Ball tomorrow?" Adam asked Julie as they walked to class together.

She smiled. "Not at all," She said, happily. "These last few days have been rough, and I'm just glad we have each other," She said, with a smile and hugged him.

"Hey, it's no problem," He said. "I'm glad I have a friend like you, Jules."

She blushed and he put his arm around her while the two made their way to class.

* * *

Anna groaned when she saw Luis approach her as she walked out of the locker room. She had just finished cheerleading practice and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"What do _you _want?" She asked, frustrated.

"Nice to see you too, Anna," Luis said, folding his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

He sighed. "Well, I felt bad for everything that happened so I wanted to ask you to the Ball tomorrow, but if you're gonna be a bitch about it…" He trailed, turning around.

She sighed and chased after him. "No, Luis, don't go," She begged. "I'm sorry, I'm just pissed because Krystal thinks Mindy's giving her the captain spot when it _clearly _belongs to me," She explained. He stood there, dumbfounded. She laughed. "But yeah, I guess we should go to the Ball together… Maybe make Livvie and Adam jealous?" She suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He told her, she grinned. "Well, anyways," He said. "I'm gonna go, I'll pick you up at seven-ish tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Sounds good, see you then," She said, waving goodbye to him.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Anna jumped and spun around, placing her hand on her heart. "Jesus, Tommy! You scared the crap out of me!" She told him, remembering to breath.

"Sorry," He said, sheepishly. "Well… is he?"

"No," She said, feeling uncomfortable talking about this with someone she had just re-met. "He's my ex."

Tommy nodded. "Um, I was wondering," He said, nervously. "If you wanted to go the Ball with me tomorrow? I know its kind of last minute, but…"

"Oh, Tommy," She said. "I'm sorry, but I already have a date," She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "But I'll save you a dance, okay?" She said, with a smile as she walked away.

"Yeah, okay." Tommy said to himself.

* * *

"After all the pain she's caused for everyone, he comes with her!" Livvie complained, as she sat next to Dean at their table.

Dean looked over to the main entrance of the hall as Anna and Luis made their way inside. "Sorry, Liv," He said, sympathetically. She shrugged, and sighed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better," He started. "Check out Julie and Adam, you'd think their dating or something," He said, sadly, pointing to where Adam and Julie were slow dancing.

Livvie bit her lip. "This sucks!" She said, resting her head on her hand and sighing.

He laughed. "Come on, little miss drama queen," He said, chuckling. "Let's go dance."

* * *

"You look _so _hot in a suit, Fult!" Tammy squealed, excitedly as her and Fulton made their way to the school. "Do we really have to go to this stupid thing?" She asked. "I mean, we could be home right now, ripping each others clothes off." She said, winking at him and kissing his neck.

He moaned. "We can leave right now, if you want," He offered, running his hand up her leg. She giggled.

"We are clearly sex maniacs," She told him, laughing as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah," He said, with a laugh. "But who cares?" He asked, coyly.

She pulled him back to his car and the two were not seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I look huge," Linda complained as she tried everything she could to make herself appear skinnier. "Imagine in a few months when I actually _show_. How will you even look at me without being disgusted?"

Charlie chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Linda, you look beautiful," He told her. "I promise you're going to have fun tonight."

She blushed and smiled as she squeezed his hand back but groaned when she saw an uninvited guest approaching them.

"Linda!" Rick called after her, but she just stared at the ground.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie asked, letting go of Linda's hand and walking over to Rick. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Back off, Conway," Rick said, angrily.

"Leave now, Rick, before I-"

"Before you what, Conway?" Rick questioned, tauntingly. "Before you hit me?" He laughed. "Go ahead; I'd like to see you try."

Charlie grew angrier as Rick's taunting continued and punched him hard across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Rick cried and hit Charlie back, but before Charlie was able to respond, Linda came between them.

"Okay, can we stop acting like a bunch of four year olds now?" She shouted.

Both boys looked at her, and Charlie sighed. "Linda, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Charlie," She said, turning to glare at Rick. "Rick, _please _leave. I don't want to see you ever again!"

Rick scowled. "Whatever," He said, walking away.

"Linda, I'm sorry for hitting him," Charlie started but Linda just rolled her eyes and walked away.

He groaned and contemplated on whether he should follow her or not.

* * *

Livvie stood by the drinks table, bored out of her mind. She had no idea where Dean had gone off to, but she did not care at that point. She just wanted to go home and be alone.

She almost jumped when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into the hallway.

"Luis! What the _hell!_" She shouted.

"I just wanted to talk to you," He told her, not letting go of her hand. She shook her head and turned to leave but he grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't leave, Livvie, please," He begged. "Just hear me out."

"Fine, what do you have to say?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just…" He started, searching for the right words to say. "You know the way I feel about you and you have to know that I never meant to hurt you." He told her.

"Well, you did." She informed him.

"I know I did, but I was scared, Livvie," He told her. "I've never felt this way before about anyone and I was freaking out because to be totally honest… I didn't think we were going to last very long," He confessed and she looked up at him. "I thought one day you'd realize that you deserved better and you'd break up with me," He told her. "So, I did the one thing I knew would drive you away."

She looked back down at the floor, her eyes full of tears. "I don't know what to say," She told him. "I just-" But Luis' lips on hers cut her off. She rested her head on his chest and cried as he comforted her.

She shook her head and pushed him away. "No, I can't do this," She told him as she ran back into the hall.

* * *

"Adam," Anna called, walking towards Adam. He was leaned against his car in the parking lot, finally alone, and Anna could not resist going to talk to him.

He rolled his eyes as she approached him. "What now?" He asked, coldly.

"Can you just let me explain, please?" She asked, hopeful. "If I lose you over this, I won't make it." She told him, hoping that it would convince him. He looked at her and nodded, waiting to hear her explanation. "I'm so sorry, Adam, I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I didn't mean to hurt you," She told him.

He laughed. "Oh, you didn't?" He questioned. "Because it seems to me like you did."

She frowned. "You know that's not true." He shrugged and she sighed. "Adam, _please, _I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Anna." He told her. "You slept with your ex after you promised me you would wait! You're gonna need a lot more than 'sorry' to fix it."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her shoulders. "Well, sorry we're not all perfect like you, Adam." She said, angrily. "I made a mistake! I'm only human…"

He rolled his eyes. "Sleeping with Luis wasn't a mistake, Anna, and you know it."

"Yes it was!" She shouted. "Adam, I'm _sorry_, okay? I don't know how else to say it!" She told him. "Can't you see how much I'm hurting over this?"

He looked at her. "Like you're the only one? You promised me, Anna. You promised me that you would wait with me and you broke that promise. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

She frowned and grew angry. "Maybe if you would have had sex with me, Adam, I wouldn't have had to go to Luis!" She shouted, angrily.

He shook his head, hurt by what she had just said to him. "And then you say you're not a slut like all your friends, well," He started. "Trust me, Anna, you're even worse." He said, coldly pushing past her and walking back into the school.

She looked down at the floor and began crying.

* * *

"Linda!" Charlie shouted as he chased after her. For a pregnant woman in heels, she was walking really fast. She was already on the other side of the street and Charlie could not believe that she was running in heels. "Come on, Linda, just come back, we can go inside and have a good time." He offered.

"No way!" She shouted. "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

Charlie nodded. "I know you don't," He said. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She turned around and looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "Why are you being so nice, Charlie?" She asked him. "I cheated on you and got pregnant with your worst enemy, you should hate me right now!"

He shook his head and laughed. "I could never hate you, Linda," He told her, approaching her slowly. "I love you and you know that… What happened with Rick, I forgive you." He told her as she nodded and started walking towards him.

Charlie smiled, waiting for her but before he knew it, a car came speeding down the street and hit Linda. Charlie watched in disbelief as she fell to the ground, blood pouring down her face.

"NO!" He shouted as he ran towards her and held her in his arms. "Linda, oh my God!" He shouted. "Someone call 911! Please! Help, please! Oh, God!"

* * *

**I know, I left you with a bunch of cliffhangers lol! I'm sorry, but I promise all will be explained in the sequel which picks up a couple days after this story left off. Hope to see you all there! :)**


End file.
